


Král uvězněný v ledu

by kratula



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, King Tony, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, king steve
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Oficiální dějiny nám nikdy neřeknou všechno, historie si ráda ponechává svá tajemství a ani ti nejzkušenější historikové často nedokážou říct, jak se z dobrého, leč nudného krále stal nejen veliký a slavný panovník, ale konečně i šťastný člověk.Ačkoliv je povídka označená jako historické AU, přesnější označení je spíš pseudohistorické, protože nedodržuju reálie jednoho konkrétního období, ale pokud si chcete udělat vizuální předstvu, tak největší inspirací mi byl konec 15. století a móda pozdního středověku.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter & Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Kapitola první

**Author's Note:**

> Jsem nemožná, ačkoliv mám na krku spoustu WIPek, stejně mi to nedá a posedlá čerstvou inspirací se pouštím do nové věci. Snad se vám bude líbit a s vaší podporou doufám povídku i v rozumné době dokončím.  
> Všichni, kdo se těšíte na Stony, také varuju, že vás čeká dlouhá expozice a Tony se neobjeví dřív, jak ve třetí kapitole.

_Kronikáři měli vždy sklon glorifikovat krále, o kterých psali, vyzdvihovat jejich úspěchy a mlčet o jejich slabostech – leda, že šlo o hodně zábavné a pikantní poklesky._

_Pokud si některý vládce Hvězdného království chválu kronikářů beze zbytku zasloužil, byl to Steven První, který uzavřel plodná spojenectví s mocným Asgardem, tajemným wakandským královstvím a velkolepou Železnou říší a za jehož vlády prosperovala země jak nikdy před tím._

_Přesto jsou letopisci při popisu prvních let Stevenovy vlády jaksi zdrženliví. Neudělal nic špatně, jeho politice se dalo sotva co vytknout, ale jakoby teprve setkání s železným korunním princem Anthonym, zažehlo v králově srdci tu pravou vášeň pro věc._

_Mnozí historikové přičítali královu zprvu odtažitou povahu dětství, poznamenanému křehkou konstitucí a četnými chorobami. Teprve když byl princ Steven na začátku puberty, přišel ke dvoru zázračný lékař z dalekých zemí, který s pomocí svých záhadných tinktur, o jejichž složení se badatelé dodnes přou a speciálních cvičení, udělal za pár let z neduživého chlapce zdatného mladíka._

_Ale jen ti historici, kteří dovedli důkladně číst mezi řádky dobově uctivých kronik, tušili, že král Steven nebyl vždycky z ledu, ale pravý důvod neznali. Ani k uchu dávných letopisců se nedonesla událost, která na dlouhá léta poznamenala královu povahu. A ti, kteří přece jen tušili, raději předstírali nevědomost, protože tohle tajemství bylo až příliš skandální na jejich dobu._

Meč zařinčel o štít, následovalo zaklení a protivníkův výpad. Blonďatý mladík teď mířil svému tmavovlasému soupeři doprostřed hrudi. Ten odhodil meč a zvedl ruce v gestu uznávajícím porážku.

„Bravo vaše výsosti!“ ozvalo se jim za zády. Ve stínu arkády, která obklopovala toto malé tréningové nádvoří stál sir Chester, který celý souboj pozorně sledoval.

„Vaše zacházení se štítem je bravurní, ale bude třeba se víc zaměřit na práci nohou výsosti. Podlejší protivník než tady sir James, by vás snadno mohl vyvést z rovnováhy. Ale pro dnešek už končíme, je čas na oběd!“ uzavřel své hodnocení muž, který měl na starost výcvik budoucího krále se zbraní.

Princ poděkoval svému učiteli za lekci a obrátil se ke svému příteli: „Pojď Bucky! Jdeme se před jídlem umýt!“

Sir Chester pozoroval se svraštělým obočím své svěřence, jak s rukou okolo ramen toho druhého mizí do útrob paláce. Dělal si starosti, protože jistě není jediný, kdo má oči a ne všichni dvořané umí mlčet.

Princ Steven zatím kráčel bezstarostně dál a smál se vtipu, který právě udělal jeho společník na adresu palácového kuchaře.

Tohle byl jen jeden z řady všedních dnů, takže mohl obědvat jen v kroužku svých přátel, což mu vyhovovalo.

Velkou část dětství strávil izolovaný od světa, sourozence neměl, býval často nemocný a tak rodiče svého jediného dědice snad až příliš chránili před každým závanem větru. Teprve když mu bylo jedenáct, přibyl ke dvoru doktor Erskine, který královský pár přesvědčil o nutnosti odlišného přístupu. Pod jeho vedením se začal Steve otužovat, cvičit a před každým jídlem polykat lžíci nevábné, olejovité tekutiny. A Steve tohle všechno podstupoval beze slova stížnosti, protože toužil vyrůst v udatného krále, který bude schopen chránit svůj lid.

Erskinova kůra začala brzy přinášet své ovoce, takže ve dvanácti letech konečně Steve dostal to, co bylo jinak pro královské synky obvyklé už od mnohem útlejšího věku – kroužek podobně starých chlapců, aby se společně učili všemu, co má mladý aristokrat ovládat.

Tituly sem, tituly tam, byly to všechno hoši na prahu puberty, takže dovedli být pěkně rozjívení a vysloužili si záhy od palácového personálu přezdívku Kvílející komando.

Hřmotný syn lorda Dugana byl o kus starší než všichni ostatní, na knihy ho moc neužilo, ale byl dobrý ve všech silových sportech. Jacques, syn akvitánského vyslance rád předstíral, že nerozumí a mluví jen svou rodnou hatmatilkou, to mladý sir Gabriel byl naopak na jazyky velice nadaný, Monty Falsworth byl dobrý na historii a genealogii a pak tu byl další syn zahraničního diplomata, James Morita až z dalekého, exotického císařství Vycházejícího slunce.

Steve je měl všechny nevýslovně rád, ale žádný z nich nebyl jeho srdci tak drahý, jako sir James Barnes, řečený Bucky.

Všichni ostatní přišli až před pár lety, ale Bucky tu byl, co Steve pamatoval. Byl jeho kamarádem a společníkem už v dobách, kdy se oba ještě batolili v šatečkách s plínkou na zadku a princ si nedokázal vybavit dobu, kdy Buckyho neměl.

Právě spolu absolvovali lekci šermu, pod nic nepromíjejícím zrakem sira Chestera Phillipse a nyní mířili do malé hodovní síně, kde už na ně čekali jejich přátelé.

Zpoza dveří se ozýval hlučný smích, všichni si dobírali Timothyho Dugana, ze kterého bude co nevidět ženáč.  
Ve Stevovi ale blížící se svatba vyvolávala spíš melancholii. Ne, že by svému příteli to štěstí nepřál, Lucy byla skvělé děvče, které se nelekalo Duganova temperamentu. Tim se jí dvořil několik let, než uvěřila, že to ten bouřlivák tentokrát myslí vážně.

Jenže svatbou vstoupí Timothy definitivně do světa dospělých, kam už věkem beztak dávno patří. Očekává se od něj, že se s manželkou vrátí na rodové statky, aby se je naučil spravovat. Je možné, že se časem ke dvoru vrátí a zaujme tu jinou pozici, ale to všechno je jen velké možná.

Ještě jedna věc v souvislosti s Timovou blížící se veselkou Steva trápila. Vědomí, že i od něj se očekává, že si brzy vyhlédne nevěstu.

Steve byl sice o celých pět let mladší než Tim Dugan, ale král Joseph se nikdy zcela nezotavil ze zranění, která utrpěl ve válce o východní hranici a jeho zdraví nebylo tak pevné, jak se u muže jeho věku dalo čekat. Proto dával čím dál častěji najevo, že se chce dožít pokračování dynastie v další generaci.

Ale Steve se necítil připravený a popravdě, dívky ho spíš děsily. Ještě nedávno se na něj i děvčata dívala s lítostí a formálním, nacvičeným úsměvem, protože jim rodiče řekli, že tohle bledé vyžle je jejich budoucí král a najednou jsou ty úsměvy až podezřele sladké. A k tomu všechny ty flirtující pohledy, komplimenty a vtípky, které ho nechávají neschopného bystré reakce a letmé, jako by náhodné doteky, ze kterých ho mrazí.  
Zmínil tyhle pocity před svou Kvílející bandou, kdy ho zkušenější z jeho přátel ujistili, že tohle mrazení v přítomnosti krásné dívky, je úplně normální. Ale Steve si vůbec nebyl jistý, znal dobře příjemné mrazení z něčeho vzrušujícího a tohle bylo všechno možné, jen ne příjemné. Jednou se ho obzvláště neodbytná lady Lorraine Stewartová odvážila políbit a jemu to přišlo odporné.

Když Steve pominul vlastní matku, tak jednou z mála žen, v jejichž společnosti se cítil dobře, byla Margaret Carterová. I jí znal většinu svého života, lord Carter byl jedním z nejbohatších mužů království a trávil hodně času na královském dvoře, kde postupně zastával řadu významných funkcí.

Margaret, zvaná Peggy byla jen o rok starší než Steve a nacházela se v mimořádném postavení. Protože její otec ani žádný jiný Carter neměl žijícího mužského potomka, byla předpokládanou dědičkou rodu Carterů, jednoho z mála v celém království, který připouštěl přímé následnictví dcer.

Tahle skutečnost způsobovala lordu Carterovi jisté dilema. Představa, že jeho dcera uloví následníka trůnu byla sice lákavá, ale znamenala by zánik rodového jména, kdežto pokud si Peggy najde méně významného manžela, tento přijme přízvisko Carter, stejně jako jejich děti.

Proto jeho lordstvo nikdy přílišné úsilí v tomhle směru nevyvíjelo a také Peggy přes všechny své sympatie ke Stevovi soudila, že je lepší být svou vlastní paní než královou manželkou.

Ale dnes se Steve rozhodl na nic z toho nemyslet, usadil se ke stolu vedle Buckyho a připojil se k vtipkování na Duganův účet.

Po obědě čekalo mladé pány ještě další vyučování, hodina jazyků, taneční lekce a pak ještě přednáška o regionální politice od královského kancléře lorda Pierce. Té se účastnil už jen samotný Steve.

Zatím co čekal v knihovně na kancléřův příchod, díval se roztržitě z okna. Bucky spolu s Gabem a Montym přecházeli nádvoří, aby se pod arkádou na opačné straně rozloučili. Rodiny Jonesů a Falswortů měly vyhrazené komnaty v západním rohu manského paláce, zatím co Barnesové bydleli ve východním křídle.

Než Bucky definitivně opustil nádvoří, zvedl ještě oči ke knihovně a zamával princi. Steve se usmál, opětoval pozdrav a hleděl z okna ještě několik minut po té, co Bucky zmizel pod kamenným portálem do útrob budovy. Do reality ho vrátilo až diskrétní zakašlání, lord Pierce byl tu.

Po lekci měla akorát dost času, aby se převlékl a připravil na večeři s rodiči. Během dne jim náročný program často nedovoloval se setkat, proto byly večeře důležité.

Ve všední dny býval počet lidí u tabule skromný, ačkoliv byl obvykle pozván i některý významný dvořan nebo diplomat, kterého královský pár shledával zábavným, ale dnes má být večeře výhradně rodinná záležitost. Zajímavé.

Ještě když opouštěl svou komnatu v úhledném sametovém kabátci, dumal Steve nad tím, co tak důvěrného chce otec řešit. Cestě k jídelnímu sálu věnoval jen zlomek své pozornosti a tak málem vrazil do osoby, která stála za rohem.

Malá drobná rusovláska opírající se o zeď se na něj vyzývavě usmála: „Výsosti!“

„Mmm … máti něco potřebuje?“ vykoktal polekaně. Tohle byl přesně ten druh chování, který ho znervózňoval. Na princovu obranu nutno dodat, že Nataša Romanovová vyvolávala podobné pocity u velké části dvořanů. Oficiálně to byla královnina schovanka, sirotek s tragickou historií, kterého se královna Sarah ve své dobrotě ujala, ve skutečnosti byla Nataša hlavně královnin špeh a její minulost vyvolávala znepokojivé otázky, čeho všeho je ve jménu své paní schopna.

Na rozdíl od většiny dam u dvora, nosívala obvykle jednoduše střižené černé šaty, často inspirované pánským šatníkem a jen minimum šperků.

Dnes si ovšem dala velice záležet, aby působila žensky. Živůtek obepínal její torzo velice těsně a hluboký výstřih ponechával jen málo místa pro fantazii.

„Ne vaše výsosti, královna nic nepotřebuje, pouze vás mám doprovodit do jídelny.“

To Steva zmátlo ještě víc, od kdy potřebuje průvodce po hradě, na kterém strávil celý život?

Diskomfort a rozpaky byly na jeho tváři patrné, ještě když vstoupil do jídelny, takže se ho otec po odbytí úvodních pozdravů starostlivě optal: „Stalo se dnes něco nepříjemného?“

„Ach, ne! Vůbec nic! Jen … proč mne Nataša doprovázela, jako bych se tu nevyznal?“

Královna Sarah se pousmála: „Každá záminka je dobrá, když chce dívka pobýt ve společnosti pohledného mladého muže.“

Steve se po své matce pochybovačně podíval. Vůbec se totiž nepovažoval za hezkého. Nikdy se nepřestal vnímat jako ten bledý, neduživý hoch, na kterého všichni hleděli s lítostí. No tak krapet vyrostl a má teď svaly, ale jinak se přece nic nezměnilo, takže všechen ten zájem musel mít jiný důvod.

„Chcete říci budoucího krále, mamá.“ ačkoliv nechápal, proč by tím měl lákat právě Natašu.

„Ale to se přece nevylučuje, můj chlapče!“ konstatovala rozmarně královna. Následovala chvilka ticha, dokud si král neodkašlal: „Ehm, mrzí mne, že v dámské společnosti cítíš tak nesvůj Stevene, ale obávám se, že je to hlavně má chyba. Vedu příliš nudný dvůr.“

„Ale já se nikdy nenudím otče. Mám své povinnosti, studia, lekce bojových umění a své přátele.“ oponoval Steve vehementně.

„Jistě, jsou to všechno skvělí mladí muži, ale mezi nimi si manželku nenajdeš. Je tu samozřejmě Margaret Carterová, jistě by z ní byla nádherná královna, ale v tomto případě plně chápu, proč její otec váhá nad takovou ctí. Takže pokud netrváš na tom, že se oženíš s ní ...“

„Vůbec ne. Peggy je sice nesmírně milá, ale vůbec mně to nenapadlo.“

„V tom případě, se musíš seznámit s dostatkem dalších vhodných dívek.“

„Takže začneme pořádat více královských plesů?“ zeptal se stísněně Steve a král pokračoval: „To jistě také, ale neboj se můj synu. Jsem si dobře vědom toho, že jediný učitel, který s tebou není spokojen, je taneční mistr. Jelikož chápu, že je pro tebe těžké věnovat dostatečnou pozornost taneční partnerce, když musíš počítat kroky, hodlám uspořádat i řadu jiných, méně formálních akcí, kde budeš moci posoudit kandidátky na manželství ve větším klidu.

Počítej proto s tím, že zítřkem počínaje, budeme u večeře hostit i nějakou mladou dámu s jejími rodiči. Proto dbej, abys byl vždy vhodně oblečen a upraven, ne, že by ti bylo nutné v tomto směru něco vyčítat, ale přece jen ...“

„Zajisté otče.“ odpověděl Steve a honem se sklonil ke svému talíři, ačkoliv ho při téhle informaci poněkud opustil apetit.

Následujících čtrnáct dní připadalo Stevovi jako malé peklo. Vždycky u snídaně se dozvěděl, která vznešená rodina přijala na ten den pozvání, aby si o nich mohl přes den něco nastudovat a věděl, jakým směrem vést konverzaci.

Takže se poslušně ptal mladých dam na pamětihodnosti jejich rodného kraje či oblíbené knihy a jako odpověď dostával vesměs prázdné lichotky. Žádnou z těch dívek nezajímalo, kdo je Steve, stačilo jim jen, čím je. Vrchol v tomhle ohledu předvedla opět nestydatá lady Lorraine, která na otázku ohledně oblíbené knihy zareagovala tím, že se pod stolem otřela nohou o Stevovo lýtko a řekla: „Vy se se svou budoucí ženou hodláte věnovat četbě, výsosti? Věděla bych o zábavnějších aktivitách!“

Steve zrudl, královna se zamračila, ale král Joseph se trochu nuceně zasmál. Lorraine byla vnučkou jeho kancléře a to jí v králových očích dávalo výhodu nad jinými kandidátkami.

Jen dva večery byly alespoň trochu příjemné, když dorazil sir Nicolas Fury se svou neteří nebo když byla přítomna rodina Carterových.

Sir Nicolas vedl ministerstvo pro vnitřní záležitosti a Steve k němu choval smíšené pocity. Fury byl nepochybně nesmírně inteligentní a schopný, ale na princův vkus až příliš pragmatický. Nicméně jeho neteř Maria byla první osobou, se kterou zabředl do zajímavé diskuze o vojenské taktice místo pouhé výměny konvenčních frází. Kdyby si měl vybrat generála své armády a nikoliv manželku, pak by byla Maria Hillová perfektní kandidátkou.

A Peggy byla zkrátka Peggy, věděla, jak se chopit konverzace, aby zábava u stolu nevázla a nikdo se necítil přehlížený. Což se hodilo, protože klan Carterových tentokrát dorazil v plném počtu - Peggyin otec měl pět mladších bratrů.

Bylo skutečnou ironií osudu, že klanu dnes hrozí vymření po meči. Jenže dva Carterové se ani neobtěžovali oženit, další dva to sice učinili, ale zůstali bezdětní, takže zbývala jen Peggy a tři dcery jejího nejmladšího strýce Michaela. Toho pozvali nejspíš jen ze zdvořilosti, protože nezastával žádnou veřejnou funkci a většinu času žil na venkově. Také jeho děvčata byla ještě příliš mladá, snad jen šestnáctiletá Sharon se blížila věku na vdávání. Ale vědomí, že jsou ze hry alespoň zbavilo děvčata pocitu, že musejí udělat dojem a slečny Carterovy se přinejmenším dokázaly se Stevem nenuceně bavit. Děvčata zajímalo všechno možné, co dělá Steve ve svém vzácném volném čase, jak se jmenuje jeho oblíbený kůň a nejvíc je nadchlo, když Peggy na Steva prozradila, že rád kreslí. Tahle informace vyvolala celý příval dalších otázek.

„Nejlíp se cítím s dívkami, které si mě netouží vzít. Je se mnou něco špatně, Bucky?“ zeptal se následující den v pauze mezi hodinou historie a lekcí šermu.

„Proč by s tebou mělo být něco špatně. Zkrátka jen nemáš rád vlezlé typy. A co ta Furyho neteř? S tou sis rozuměl.“

„To sice ano, ale dělala na mě dojem, že kdybych jí místo prstenu nabídl ministerské křeslo jejího strýce, byla by mnohem radši.“ ušklíbl se Steve a Bucky se rozchechtal: „Ty jsi vážně hrozný podvraťák, Stevie.“

„V čem je ten trik, Bucky? Jak zařídím, abych se s nějakou dívkou dokázal bavit stejně uvolněně jako s tebou? Ty to přece musíš vědět, neustále se kolem tebe nějaká točí, i když vědí, že Barnesové nejsou nijak bohatá rodina. Na každém bále jdeš z náruče do náruče!“

„Já ti nevím Steve. Asi je to tím, že to neberu moc vážně, je to zkrátka zábava. A popravdě … zatím jsem nepotkal děvče, které by mi stálo za to, abych – jako za pár dnů Tim – opustil tenhle život. Znám tě od doby, co mi byly čtyři roky a jsi pro mě důležitější než všechny ženské světa.“ vyhrkl Bucky a vzápětí zrudl a sklopil hlavu, protože si uvědomil co právě řekl.

Ale Steve položil prst pod jeho bradu a přinutil ho podívat se svému princi do očí: „Já to mám úplně stejně!“

O pár sekund později vstoupil na nádvoří sir Philipps a poručil svým svěřencům neztrácet čas a chopit se zbraní, dnes budou bojovat s obouručákem. Ale jakmile byli princ a jeho přítel zabráni do boje, obočí starého vojáka se starostlivě stáhlo v předtuše problémů.

Svatba sira Timothyho Dugana a lady Lucy Berkleyové byla velká událost. Rodiče snoubenců nešetřili výdaji a král velkoryse poskytl společníkovi svého syna k dispozici hradní kapli a k oslavám pak hlavní sál a přilehlé druhé nádvoří.

Středem pozornosti byli pochopitelně novomanželé, Luci to v blankytně modrém, stříbrem protkávaném brokátu nesmírně slušelo a Timova mohutná figury vynikla v objemném sametovém kabátci. Víno teklo proudem, sám král Joseph pronesl přípitek na zdraví mladého páru a zdržel se na oslavě celou hodinu, což byl projev mimořádné přízně.

Steve pochopitelně zůstal i po té, co jeho rodiče odešli. Tim byl jeho přítel a je pravděpodobné, že se po dnešku velmi dlouho neuvidí. Mnohé přítomné dámy byly zklamány, protože oznámil, že dnes večer nebude tančit, ale jiné se tím nedaly trápit a nechaly se vyzvat ostatními členy princova Kvílejícího komanda. Monty, Jacques, Gabe, Jim i Bucky tak kroužili sálem s největšími krasavicemi dvora v náruči, zatím co Steve procházel kolem stolů s věčně nedopitým pohárem vína a zdvořile se usmíval.

Z náhlého popudu se zastavil poblíž skupinky, v jejímž středu stála novopečená paní Duganová. Jedna z dam se jí právě ne úplně zdvořile ptala, proč se rozhodla vdát zrovna za toho známého proutníka. Lucy Duganová se nijak neurazila: „Vím, jak to myslíte. Tim neměl nejlepší pověst, než se mi začal dvořit, ale dnes vím, že všechny ty předchozí flirty ve srovnání se mnou vůbec nic neznamenaly. Však se také neobtěžoval žádnou z těch dívek požádat o ruku.

A byl celé ty dva roky tak vytrvalý a neodbytný, dokonce se kvůli mně naučil skládat verše a překonal nechuť ke psaní dopisů, kdykoli jsme byli na delší dobu odloučení. A já zjistila, že se mi rozbuší srdce při každém setkání, trpím nevýslovným steskem, kdykoliv není u dvora. Uvědomila jsem si, že si už nedokážu představit svůj život bez něho, že ho ke své existenci potřebuji stejně jako vzduch k dýchání, že ho zkrátka miluji!“

Steve poslouchal Lucy Duganovou jako očarovaný, roztřásly se mu ruce a málem podlomila kolena. On sám přesně takové pocity znal, sám je zažíval. Už léta tu byl někdo, svou pouhou přítomností dokázal Stevovi zrychlit tep a představa, že by ho mohl někdy ztratit byla jednoduše mučivá. Tohle všechno Steve věděl, ale až do dneška si nikdy neuvědomil, že tenhle soubor příznaků znamená lásku. Že on, korunní princ Steven z Hvězdného království miluje svého přítele Jamese Barnese.

Mátožně odložil pohár na nejbližší stůl, doslova utekl ze sálu a zastavil se až u otevřeného arkýřového okna v chodbě k soukromým komnatám.

Vyklonil se ven a doslova lapal po chladivém vzduchu, aby se vzpamatoval a utišil divoké víření ve vlastní hlavě. Miluje Buckyho, jediného člověka, který se na něj nikdy nedíval se shovívavou lítostí nebo vypočítavým zájmem. Jak si proboha živého má ve světle takového poznání vybrat manželku? Jak může nabízet celoživotní svazek dívce, ke které nikdy nebude cítit totéž, co cítí k Buckymu?

„Jsi v pořádku?“ ozvalo se nečekaně za jeho zády a Steve sebou vyděšeně trhl.

„Bu … Bucky? Jak to, že netančíš?“

„Všiml jsem si, jak rychle jsi opustil sál, tak jsem dostal strach, že je ti třeba nevolno. Je ti zle?“

„Ne, ne tělesně.“ zavrtěl hlavou princ.

„Tak byla některá dáma zase příliš dotěrná?“

Steve jen vrtěl hlavou: „Já … poslouchal jsem jak Lucy popisovala své city k Timovi a uvědomil jsem si … proč mě nepřitahuje žádná z dívek, které mi nabízejí. Až do dneška mi to nedocházelo, ale … moje srdce už je dávno zadané.“

„Ale to je přece … dobré, ne?“ zatvářil se rozpačitě Bucky: „Vezmeš si jí a budeš mít od těhle trapných namlouvacích akcí pokoj.“

„Kéž by to bylo tak prosté.“

Bucky se poškrábal na hlavě: „No dobře, asi je to trochu složitější, ale s tím titulem se to určitě dá nějak vyřešit, ona má přece nějaké ty sestřenice.“

„O čem to mluvíš, Bucky?“

„No … je to Peggy Carterová, ne? Ta dívka, kterou už celé roky miluješ. Kdo jiný? Je krásná, chytrá, sebevědomá, znáš jí roky. Vždycky se k tobě chovala úplně normálně, ne jako ty fifleny, které ti teď nadbíhají. A vím určitě, že je to jediná dívka široko daleko, před kterou netoužíš utéct! Takže to musí být Peggy!“

Steve jen beze slova zavrtěl hlavou a schoval obličej do dlaní.

„Takže ne Peggy? Ale která po tom …? No tak, Vořechu, mluv se mnou! Určitě to půjde nějak vyřešit!“

„Naprosto netuším jak. Protože … tohle je tak … když ti to řeknu, určitě se ode mne štítivě odtáhneš a budeš chtít opustit moje služby.“

To bych nikdy neudělala Stevie. Nevěřím, že by ses dopustil něčeho tak odporného, aby sis podobné jednání z mé strany zasloužil.“

„T...ta osoba … není … dívka ...“ vypravil ze sebe konečně princ a vystrašeně z pod sklopeních víček sledoval reakci svého přítele.

Jenže Bucky se neodvrátil s odporem, naopak, objal Steva a zašeptal: „To je mi moc líto Steve! Je mi líto, že ti naše zákony zapovídají být šťastným, ale nikdy bych se tě nezřekl jen proto, že miluješ!“

A Steve vděčně zabořil hlavu do vycpávky Buckyho kabátce a rozplakal se: „Já … já přece vím, že mám své povinnosti. Že musím zplodit dědice … a já přece nechci uhnout, nechci zklamat … ale jak se můžu upřímně dvořit jakékoli dívce, když muž, kterého miluji, chodí denně po těchto chodbách?“

„A pomohlo by třeba, kdybys ho poslal pryč ode dvora?“ navrhl opatrně Bucky a v ten moment to Steve definitivně zvoral. V hrůze nad takovou představou bez přemýšlení vyhrkl: „To bych ti přece neudělal!“

Ale Bucky ho znovu překvapil, ani tentokrát se štítivě neodtáhl, ale přivinul si Steva ještě blíž: „Ach, já jsem se nikdy ani neodvážil doufat … proto všechny ty dívky, abych odvedl pozornost a třeba na tebe přestal pořád myslet. Stejně to nefungovalo. Ach Steve!“

„Bucky, to je úžasné, neuvěřitelné … ale co budeme dělat?“

„Nemám nejmenší tušení, ale něco určitě vymyslíme!“

„Bucky? Já nevím, co přijde, nejspíš to nikdy nebudeme smět nahlas a veřejně přiznat, ale v tuhle chvíli … chci, aby první člověk, se kterým se budu líbat, byl někdo koho miluji … a kdo miluje mne!“

Bucky se na okamžik odtáhl, jen tolik aby viděl Stevovi do tváře, že si je jistý. A pak se políbili.

Ani nevěděli, jak dlouho tak setrvali, ale vyrušil je jakýsi zvuk. Snad zašustění látky a jemné cinknutí. Odtrhli se od sebe a Steve měl matný dojem, že zahlédl za ohybem chodby mizet dlouhou tmavou vlečku, ale možná ho jen šálily poblázněné smysly.

„Možná bychom se měli raději vrátit do sálu. Zítra, před lekcí šermu si budeme moct v klidu promluvit a vymyslíme, co dál.“

Bucky se pro jistotu vrátil do hodovní síně jinou cestou, ale Steve se vydal chodbou, kterou původně přišel.

Na rohu se zastavil, jako by čekal, že tu neznámá osoba, co je možná špehovala, stále bude. Samozřejmě tu nebyl dočista nikdo, ale lehké, kovové křupnutí upoutalo jeho pozornost k podlaze. Rozšlápl totiž drobnou zlatou náušnici, Všechny díly sice pořád držely pohromadě, šperk byl nyní neforemně zploštělý a packy, které držely středový kámen se pohnuly, takže se velký růženín ve svém lůžku viklal.

Steve zrovna dumal nad tím, zda tento nález souvisí s dneškem nebo ne, když leknutím zrovna nadskočil: „Vaše výsosti!“

Jen pár stop od něj stála Nataša Romanovová ve své černé robě, lemované šedou vlčí kožešinou: „Postrádali jsme vás v sále, vaše výsosti.“

Ne příliš nadšeně následoval dvorní dámu své matky zpátky na svatební hostinu a stálo ho mnoho úsilí po zbytek večera nenuceně konverzovat, jako by se nic nestalo. Ovšem nedalo mu to, aby koutkem oka neustále nesledoval, co dělá Bucky. Dál tančil s všemožnými kráskami a vtipkoval s dvořany, ale kdykoliv se jeho a Stevovy oči setkaly, věnovali si úsměv.

Druhý den ráno dorazil Steve na snídani hluboce zamyšlen. Celou noc se zmítal v rozporuplných pocitech, jeho láska je opětovaná, Bucky k němu cítí totéž. Jenže to současně činilo celou jeho situaci mnohem složitější. Kdyby jen dokázal otce přesvědčit, aby s hledáním nevěsty tolik nepospíchal. Ještě tak dva, tři roky! Vždyť Steve je o celých pět let mladší než Timothy Dugan a otec sám se ženil až v sedmadvaceti!

Steve byl tak zabrán do sebe, že si nevšímal ničeho neobvyklého. Ani dvou členů královy osobní gardy u dveří jídelny, kteří za ním okamžitě zavřeli dveře.

Teprve, když u snídaně nenašel žádného ze svých přátel, zato vprostřed místnosti stál jeho královský otec s mimořádně zuřivým výrazem v obličeji, pochopil Steve, že je něco špatně.

Dříve, než se zmohl na otázku, pozdrave nebo cokoliv jiného, rozmáchl se král Joseph a poprvé v životě svého syna udeřil: „Jak jsi mohl!“

Steve byl vysoký a zdatný, už dostal v rámci výcviku tvrdší údery, ale tohle gesto bolelo nevýslovně.

„Jak jsi mohl zahodit veškeré dobré vychování! Tak nevýslovně ohrozit pověst nejen svoji, ale celé dynastie, celého království! A nepředstírej, že nevíš, o čem mluvím! Myslím tvůj nechutný, sodomský vztah s mladým Barnesem!“

„Co jsi s ním udělal?“ vykřikl zděšeně Steve.

„Cože, tebe zajímá víc tvůj zvrhlý milenec než reputace celého království?“

„Bucky není žádný můj milenec! Neudělal nic špatného!“

„Viděl vás a všechno mi ohlásil důvěryhodný svědek!“

„Jestli je tak poctivý, pak vám musel říct, že mezi námi nedošlo k ničemu horšímu, než k cudnému polibku. A Bucky je nevinný, všechno jsem inicioval ...“

Steve nestačil dokončit větu, než ho otec znovu udeřil: „Mlč! Pro dobro své i toho druhého zvrhlíka, mlč! Představa, že jsi byl k tak nevhodnému chování sveden nemravným kumpánem je tisíckrát přijatelnější bez ohledu na to, kde je pravda!“

„Co jsi udělal s Buckym? Ať chcete věřit čemukoli, nemohu dopustit, aby byl potrestán za něco, co jsem způsobil já!“

„Do trestů, které stanovuji pro své poddané, nemáš, zatím, co mluvit. A rozhodně ne v situaci, kdy jsi tak kompromitován.“ vykřikl otec, ale pak se poněkud zklidnil.

„Jelikož je to v souladu se svědectvím, které mám k dispozici, jsem ochoten věřit tvým slovům, že nedošlo k ničemu hanebnějšímu. Také se chci za každou cenu vyvarovat veřejného skandálu, ale současně tě musím zbavit veškerého pokušení, využiji tedy svatbu sira Dugana jako záminku, aby tvé formální vzdělávání bylo prohlášeno za ukončené a družina tvých studijních přátel rozpuštěna. Všichni se vrátí do svých domovů. Jelikož sir Barnes již otce nemá a jeho panstvíčko je dosti skromné, nebude nikomu nápadné, že zvolil jinou možnost.“

„Jakou?“ zeptal se stísněně Steve.

„Dal jsem si ho předvést už před svítáním a dokonce jsem byl tak velkorysý, že jsem mu dal na výběr. On sám musí ještě dnes bezpodmínečně opustit hlavní město Může odejít na svou rodnou tvrz, ale v tom případě s ním odejde i jeho matka a sestry a všechny tak ztratí své posty u dvora a z nich vyplývající příjmy. Pokud mají ženské členky rodiny Barnesů zůstat , pak on sám okamžitě vstoupí do armády a bude převelen k ochraně naší východní hranice. Bez zaváhání zvolil to druhé!“

Samozřejmě, že zvolil to druhé, Barnesova rodina byla velice chudá, panství nevynášelo skoro nic, do přízně krále a ke dvoru je dostalo jen válečné hrdinství jejich otce. V provinční tvrzi a bez slušného věna nemají Buckyho sestry vyhlídku na solidní manželství. Ale východní hranice? Steva při té představě opravdu zamrazilo.

„Ty sám se budeš nadále vzdělávat ohledně řízení státu pod vedením mých ministrů a aby ses zbavil svých nevhodných sklonů, dostaneš společnost pravých mužů. Ukážeš, co ses již naučil z umění válečného a převezmeš velení elitního gardového oddílu Alfa.“

Steve přikývl: „Rozumím otče! Ale východní armáda? Nemohlo by to být třeba na sever? To je také dost daleko!“

„Sir James pochází z dobré válečnické rodiny. Právě na východě, sužovaném četnými nájezdy, má možnost dokázat, že je hoden nosit jméno Barnes a událost včerejšího večera byla jen pošetilá epizoda bláznivého mladíka, na kterou se zapomene ve světle jeho chrabrých činů.

Ale, abys byl více motivován vydat se lepší životní cestou, přislíbím ti toto. Jakmile budeš ženat, nechám Barnese převelet na méně exponované místo a jakmile budeš mít syna, smí, bude-li chtít, opustit vojenskou službu a zvolit si jinou kariéru. Ale zpátky do hlavního města za mého života nesmí!

Další podmínkou je, že si nebudete vyměňovat žádnou soukromou korespondenci. Budš-li mu chtít přece jen něco sdělit, pak obsah dopisu musí vidět a schválit buď lord Pierce, sir Fury nebo já sám. Bude-li zachycen jediný, tajný lísteček, má velkorysost skončí, dámy Barnesovy budou vyhnány ode dvora a sir James poputuje do vězení. Jasné?“

Podíval se po něk král přísně, steve přikývl, že rozumí, tak král opět pokračoval smířlivějším tonem: „Jelikož je třeba reorganizovat tvůj program synu, dnes se nekoná žádná výuka. Můžeš se rozloučit se svými ostatními přáteli a se sirem Chesterem, který taktéž opustí dvorskou službu a přemýšlet o svých dalších životních volbách. Král tu není od toho, aby uspokojoval své tělesné požitky, ale aby sloužil svému lidu, synu. Uvidíme se u večeře!“

Král Joseph odkráčel z jídelního sálu a Steve se zhroutil na židli, i poslední zbytky chuti k jídlu ho přešly.


	2. Kapitola druhá

_Jeho panovnické skutky máme popsány velmi podrobně, ale o Stevenově mládí se nám zachovalo jen málo hodnověrných informací. Kronikáři jeho dětství většinou odbyly pár větami, přičemž se soustředili zejména na jeho fyzickou proměnu v pubertě. Ani zahraniční vyslanci ve svých zprávách domů nejsou o moc lepším zdrojem, vesměs opěvují princovu mužnou krásu, ale o jeho duševním obzoru se téměř nezmiňují. Z dochovaných účtů sice víme, kolik a jakých učitelů princ měl, ale jestli byl dobrým žákem můžeme, odhadovat jen na základě jeho pozdějších vladařských aktivit._

_Zajímavý je snad jen spěch, s jakým korunní princ vstoupil do světa dospělých. Již dva měsíce po jeho osmnáctých narozeninách byla rozpuštěna jeho mladická družina a odešla většina jeho učitelů. Princ dostal vlastní dvůr, bylo mu svěřeno velení prestižního gardového pluku a ještě před svými devatenáctými narozeninami se oženil._

_Volba nevěsty překvapila jeho současníky a mátla celé generace historiků._

Ten první den po konfrontaci s otcem byl strašný. Steve bloudil po paláci zatíže obrovským zmatkem, zoufalstvím a pocitem viny, že zničil Buckymu život. A dost možná nejen jemu, fakt, že otec okamžitě propustil ode dvora většinu učitelů a zbytek Stevovy družiny naznačoval královu nemilost. Snad je všechny podezíral, že o všem dávno věděli a mlčeli.

A dost možná, že ano, snad si všichni dávno všimli toho, co si Steve uvědomil až včera. Vysvětlovalo by to lítostivé pohledy jeho přátel, když se s nimi loučil a také zoufalý výraz jeho učitele šermu. Jestli byl tvrdý sir Chester někdy v životě blízko slzám, bylo to, když při poslední audienci klečel před svým princem a prosil za odpuštění, pokud o svého svěřence dostatečně nedbal. Steve byl sice paralyzován vlastním zoufalstvím, ale přesto ujistil starého vojáka, že lepšího učitele si nemohl přát.

Pravidelná večeře s rodiči proběhla v tísnivém tichu. Otec si hleděl svého talíře, jen matka mu sem tam věnovala povzbudivý úsměv a na závěr, těsně před odchodem ze sálu mu špitla do ucha, že každý problém má řešení.

Teprve v samotě své komnaty se Steve rozplakal. Nenáviděl pláč, byla o slabost, něco, co nad ním viselo jak Damoklův meč celé dětství. Jakmile byl dost starý, aby pochopil, že na něj druzí hledí s útrpností, zařekl se, že se nebude prosit o lítost.

Od té doby nikdy neplakal, ať mu bylo sebehůře. Žádná nemoc, žádná bolest nesměla být tak silná, aby ho zlomila, ale dnes nemohl jinak a zoufale naříkal celé hodiny. Teprve nad ránem se uklidnil a jak tak hleděl na baldachýn nad svou hlavou, vzpomněl si na své staré krédo. On nepotřebuje ničí lítost, vydrží cokoliv si pro něj osud přichystá, krom toho v potížích není on, který zůstal v pohodlí královského hradu. Musí především zachránit Buckyho a k tomuto cíli existuje jediná cesta.

Ještě přesně nevěděl, jak to udělat, ale matka má pravdu, každý problém má řešení a on to řešení najde.

Ráno se sice necítil zrovna odpočatě zato odhodlaně. Vstal v obvyklou hodinu, oblékl se – sice měl nárok na pomoc sluhy, ale většinou se bez ní obešel. Asistenci ocenil jen u slavnostního roucha se spoustou detailů – a vyrazil do jídelny. Očekával, že mu během snídaně sám otec nebo nějaký jeho pověřenec sdělí jeho nový denní rozvrh. Potřeboval vědět, kdy bude mít volno na spřádání vlastních plánů.

Jak procházel palácem, zaslechl zpoza jedněch dveří vzteklý řev, slova nerozeznal, ale hlas určitě náležel kancléři Pierceovi. Steve pocítil záchvěv škodolibého uspokojení, že není jediný, kdo má mizerný den a ten pocit ještě zesílil, když se z inkriminovaných dveří vynořila kancléřova vnučka Lorraine Stewartová celá rudá v obličeji, těžko říct zda hněvem nebo ponížením, protože posldní slova, která za ní Pierce zavolal, zněla: „Všechno, co jsem tak pracně plánoval, všechno jsi zkazila, huso jedna hloupá!“

Jakmile Lorraine spatřila prince, honem si uhladila pocuchané peří a nasadila koketní úsměv. Ale Steve jí sotva kývl na pozdrav a pokračoval v chůzi. Problémy téhle cácory ho nezajímaly, měl svých starostí dost.

Mrchy si u něj dnes zřejmě daly sraz, protože ho v jídelně čekala Nataša. Tentokrát se přidržela svého obvyklého stylu a odpustila si výstřih i koketní úsměv, zato měla v rukou vzkaz od jeho královského otce.

A Stevovi to konečně došlo. Nataša s ním flirtovala ne z vlastního popudu, ale na něčí příkaz – pravděpodobně na královnin. A dnes, když už znala odpověď na otázku, kam se ubírá Stevova náklonnost, mohla s tou komedií přestat. Do háje, Nataša byla v té chodbě taky, Nataša, která se umí pohybovat jako duch a sbírá informace.

Steve obdržel pečlivou výchovu a obyčejně nebyl hrubý ani k tomu nejnižšímu sluhovy, natož k dámě, ale tentokrát se neovládl. Vytrhl Nataše list z ruky a zavrče: „Tak a teď, když už víš, cos chtěla, klid se mi z očí ty jedna špiclující čubko!“

Zbledla, ale neřekla jediné slovo a vycouvala z jídelny. Steve rozpečetil vzkaz a zatím co ho četl, se bez zájmu vrtal ve své snídani.

Dopoledne se měl seznámit se svou jednotkou, po obědě měl mít lekci ze státních financí a vnitřní politiky, ale před večeří bude mít asi hodinu pro sebe. Rozvrh na další dny vypadal obdobně.

Královská garda byla nejprestižnější částí Hvězdné armády, všichni šlechtičtí synové toužili sloužit právě v gardě a oddíl zvaný Alfa byl elitou téhle elity. Sloužili v něm ti nejlepší z nejlepších, pouhé vznešené jméno k přijetí nestačilo.  
Velitelem Alfy býval tradičně některý člen královské rodiny, ale v posledním století to byla více méně čestná, ryze formální hodnost a reálné velení měl v rukou obvykle kapitán jednotky.

Nicméně dle králových pokynů, se měl Steve doopravdy zapojit, účastnit se pravidelného výcviku, manévrů i – v rozumných mezích – případného bojového nasazení.

Celá jednotka ho čeká vzorně nastoupená na čtvrtém nádvoří. Steve mnohé z nich zná přinejmenším od vidění a za jiných okolností by si pokládal za čest, být jmenován jejich velitelem.

Vlastně si to považoval za čest i nyní, jen neměl tu správnou náladu, aby si tu poctu vychutnal. Krom toho tihle muži Stevovy problémy ničím nezavinili, tak nasadil co možná nejsrdečnější úsměv a jal se potřásat rukama svých nových společníků.

Všichni byli starší než Steve, o čtyři, pět, někteří i o deset let, zkušení vojáci, přesto se tvářili potěšeně, že je bude vést absolutní zelenáč. Inu být za dobře s budoucím králem je užitečné.

O odpoledním programu by se dalo říct totéž, co o ránu – mohlo by to být zajímavé, kdyby Steve neměl hlavu plnou starostí. Sir Coulson, který ho měl zasvěcovat do problematiky státních příjmů a výdajů, byl snad až příliš uctivý, ale když opanoval své nadšení z faktu, že učí korunního prince, ukázal se být kompetentním odborníkem.

Nicolas Fury zachovával po celou dvouhodinovou lekci svůj neproniknutelný výraz a nedal ani gestem najevo, že se cokoliv stalo, ačkoliv to musel vědět. Teprve těsně před odchodem z knihovny se svým jediným okem pozorně zadíval na Steva: „Vaše výsosti, vždycky jsem věřil, že jste velice rozumný a zodpovědný mladý muž, byt možná příliš idealistický. Ale na tento nedostatek máte při svém mládí plné právo. Mé mínění o vás se nikterak nezměnilo. Tato nová opatření proto považuji za zbytečná, ale má rada v tomhle ohledu nebyla žádána.“

Steve jen přikývl, protože nevěděl, co na Furyho slova odpovědět. Zdá se, že všichni kolem to věděli, celý hrad, celý svět viděl, že je zamilovaný do Buckyho, jen on sám ne. Kdyby se vzpamatoval dřív, měli by víc času? Nebo by je osud dostihl o to dříve? Měl si své pošetilé vyznání nechat pro sebe? Kdyby ho Nataša neslyšela nahlas vyslovit, že Buckyho miluje, otec by neměl důvod k tak drastickému kroku!

Tou poslední větou se Steve konečně vymanil z kruhu neplodné sebelítosti. Má teď misi, najít si nevěstu, aby vysvobodil Buckyho z nebezpečné služby na východní hranici.

Rád by začal procházet seznam možných kandidátek, ale nejdřív si musel promluvit s otcem, aby jeho úsilí nevyšlo naplano. Zbývající hodinu do večeře s rodiči proto prochodil netrpělivě, jako lev v kleci a jakmile zasedli k jídlu, přešel bez okolků k věci.

„Mám v úmyslu vás poslechnout otče a co nejdříve se oženit. Rád bych ale věděl, zda mám při výběru volnou ruku, nebo jsou politické důvody k preferování nějaké kandidátky?“

Král se na syna překvapeně zadíval a matka se tvářila spíš ustaraně: „Neměl by ses v tak důležité věci unáhlit, chlapče.“

„Tvá matka má pravdu, rozhodnutí, s jakou ženou prožiješ zbytek života je velice důležité.“

„Přesto jste mi opakovaně naznačili, že bych se měl po nevěstě poohlížet.“ zabručel poněkud neuctivě Steve a pokračoval: „Rád bych proto věděl, zda jsou krom patřičného původu ještě nějaká kritéria, která je třeba vzít v úvahu.“

„Inu, myslím si, že vnučka lorda Peirce by byla krásnou královnou, ale nehodlám ti nevěstu vnutit. Krom toho, tvé matce se lady Lorraine nezamlouvá.“

„To tedy ne, vy jí preferujete jen proto, že je vnučkou vašeho kancléře, ale krom hezké tvářičky nemá ta dívka žádnou jinou přednost. Je nevychovaná ...“

„Je mladá, ještě může dozrát.“ chabě namítl král, ale královna byla v ráži: „Nemá žádnou z vlastností, kterých si ceníte na jejím dědovi. Je povrchní, hloupá a rozmazlená!“

Rodiče pokračovali ve sporu ohledně morálního profilu Lorraine Stewartové, ale Steve je už neposlouchal. Jeho vlastní požadavky na nevěstu byly už tak dost složité, aby do nich musel zahrnout ještě politické ohledy

Bylo mu úplně jedno, co má na talíři, ale přinutil se jíst. Ničemu nepomůže, pokud se teď zhroutí vyčerpáním.

Když byl jako dítě zas a znovu nemocný a palácoví lékaři váhali s další nepříjemnou a bolestivou procedurou, vždycky zatnul zuby a prohlásil: „Já to klidně vydržím celý den!“.

Stejná slova se stejným odhodláním opakoval i později, když se pod vedením doktora Erskina koupal v ledové vodě a podstupoval vyčerpávající cvičení, která měla narovnat jeho páteř a posílit plíce.

Dnes je zdravý a silný, vydrží tisíckrát víc, tak vydrží i tohle. Celý den a každý další znovu, pokud tím pomůže Buckymu. Nejspíš se celé roky neuvidí, pokud vůbec, ale Steve se postará, aby si jeho přítel mohl zvolit vlastní cestu a prožít spokojený život, místo aby pykal za Stevovu pošetilost.  
Lady Barnesová se princi usilovně vyhýbala, ale jednou se mu podařilo nepozorovaně promluvit s její nejmladší dcerou Rebeccou. Slíbil jí, že udělá všechno pro to, aby splnil otcovy podmínky a Bucky mohl opustit východní hranici.

Na Steva si nikdy učitelé nemuseli stěžovat, ale nyní se přímo překonával ve studiu i pří vojenském výcviku. Dopoledne na cvičišti se stala oblíbenou částí Stevova dne, ve fyzických cvičeních vynikal, co doposud neovládal, se snadno doučil a byla to jedna z mála příležitostí, kdy mohl uvolnit svou frustraci.

Kapitán jednotky Alfa Steva zahrnoval chválou, která se zdála přinejmenším z části upřímná. Bratholomeus Rumlow, řečený Brock, byl asi o osm let starší než korunní princ, statný, snědý, s trochu drsným smyslem pro humor. Ač se to při jeho fyzickém zjevu nezdálo pravděpodobné, i on patřil k rozvětvenému klanu lorda kancléře. Alexander Pierce se nedočkal syna, o to víc věnoval svou pozornost vnukům a synovcům. Ale Brock byl dost dobrý voják, aby udělal kariéru i bez protekce.

On i ostatní důstojníci se snažili Steva víc začlenit, vytáhnout na nějakou pijatiku, ale princ vždycky co nejzdvořileji odmítl s odkazem na své četné povinnosti. Nechtěl se vystavovat zbytečnému pokušení v podobě mužské společnosti kombinované s alkoholem.

Král Joseph to nicméně viděl trochu jinak a asi po čtrnácti dnech nového režimu se Steva zeptal, proč nepozve někdy své přátele na večeři. Steve tázavě zvedl obočí: „Jaké přátele?“

„Tvoji přátelé z oddílu Alfa, možná by ti jejich společnost pomohla se více uvolnit před dámami.“

Steve se chystal odseknout, že tohle přece nejsou jeho přátelé, ale pak usoudil, že případná hádka nestojí za to a pokrčil rameny: „Jak si přejete otče!“

Pozval tedy Rumlowa a jeho zástupce Rollinse a na konci večera s úlevou kvitoval, že jedna kandidátka na manželství je definitivně ze hry, soudě dle intenzivních pohledů, které si s udatným kapitánem vyměňovala Furyho neteř.

Steve zatím usilovně hledal přijatelnou nevěstu. Brzy pochopil, že ani milovaná matka mu příliš nepomůže. Královna Sarah sice litovala šoku, jakém byl její syn vystaven, ale s neochvějným optimismem věřila, že když teď není rozptylován Buckym, Steve jistě najde dívku, do které se zamiluje a snažila se ho dámské společnosti vystavit co nejčastěji. Dokonce i původně poklidná víkendová posezení s knihou v jejím budoáru, posezení, která Steve od dětství miloval, se nyní proměnila v dohazovačskou hru. Matčiny kandidátky bývaly obvykle alespoň inteligentní a dalo se s nimi mluvit, ale Steve nikdy nepocítil ani jiskřičku touhy. Žádná ústa ho nelákala k polibku, žádný výstřih nevábil ke zvědavému pohledu.

Pochopil, že si bude muset poradit sám a začal tím, že si z genealogických almanachů v palácové knihovně vypsal jména všech aristokratek ve věku na vdávání a pak si k nim dělal poznámky ohledně oblastí, které ho zajímaly.

Princovy požadavky na manželku byly totiž značně nezvyklé, Vzhled nebo výše věna vůbec nehrály roli, nebo vlastně ano, ale v úplně jiném smyslu, než bylo běžné.

Steve nemínil své nevěstě lhát a předstírat, že k ní zahořel vášnivou láskou, hodlal jí co nejpravdivěji vyložit situaci a udělal tak trochu obchodní nabídku. Hledal dívku, která i v tak problematické pozici najde pozitiva. Krásná dcera mocného a bohatého lorda si může vybírat a dopadnout lépe než jako nemilovaná královna.

Jistě existovaly i ctižádostivé, po moci bažící rodiny, kterým by nevadilo ani, kdyby byl Steve tělesně a duševně pokřivený zvrhlík, jen pokud se jejich dcera stane královnou. Tomuhle druhu se také chtěl vyhnout.

Ve Stevově zorném poli se tak ocitly dívky, jenž měly teoreticky sice vznešený původ, ale nějaká drobnost jim kazila vyhlídku na skutečně dobré manželství. A tady cítil, že stejně bude potřebovat pomoc. S ženou, kterou si vybere, stráví celý svůj další život, ačkoliv Steve nečekal, co sám nemohl dát, nemuseli by si být úplně cizí a nějaký sdílený, zájem, společný bod, by nebyl vůbec na škodu.

Potřeboval důvěryhodné reference od někoho, kdo jím vybrané kandidátky osobně zná. Matka by jeho pragmatický přístup nepochopila, tak mu nejspíš nezbude, než požádat o pomoc Peggy.

Ten den neměl žádné odpolední lekce s ministry, oběd měl být slavnostnější a pak následoval koncert v královských zahradách za přítomnosti dalších kandidátek na vdávání. Přítomna měla být jak otcova favoritka Lorraine, tak matčino želízko v ohni, lady Hope van Dyneová.

Hope byla velice hezká, měla nabroušený jazyk a byla to hned po Peggy asi ta nejbohatší dívka v celém království. Jenže jí bylo teprve patnáct a byla nositelkou titulu, čert ví, co přimnělo jejího výstředního otce, aby z ní chtěl mít ještě navrch královnu. Možná dávná, uražená hrdost.

Hank Pym pocházel ze Železného království a do rodu van Dyneů se přiženil. Jeho vlastní rod kdysi ovládal vlastní nezávislé knížectví, než ho Železní spolkli a Pymové to královskému rodu Starků nikdy neodpustili. Jiný rozumný důvod Steva nenapadal. Naštěstí se Hope pod čepec nijak nehrnula, jen si užívala tu pozornost.

Na zahradní slavnosti měli být i Carterové a Steve doufal, že bude mít možnost pohovořit v klidu s Peggy. Ukončil dopolední výcvik, jak nejrychleji to šlo, aby se stačil umýt a převléknout a když opouštěl čtvrté nádvoří, minul královské lučištníky při pravidelném tréningu. Jejich velitel se po Stevovi otočil a měřil si ho pohledem, který nebyl ani za mák přátelský.

Steve zavrtěl nechápavě hlavou, nikdy dřív neměl s Clintem Bartonem problém, nebyl si vědom, že by mu něco udělal, ale posledních pár týdnů ho Barton při každém setkání div nevraždil pohledem.

Během oběda zkoušela Lorraine zase své lascivní poznámky, ale děd jí sjel velice káravým pohledem a Hope s děvčaty Carterovými z ní měly legraci.

Když se společnost chystala odejít do zahrad, zeptala se Steva nečekaně Sharon Carterová: „A skicář si nevezmete vaše výsosti?“

Když viděla Stevův zmatený výraz, začala polekaně koktat: „Já jen … Peggy vždycky říkala, že rád kreslíte … a v zahradě bude jistě spousta krásných květin ...“

Faktem bylo, že tužku a náčrtník nevzal Steve do rukou už celé týdny. Jednak se nechtěl rozptylovat fantaziemi, když se musel tolik soustředit a také chuť a inspirace se jaksi vytratily. Než stihl Sharon nějak inteligentně odpovědět, přitočila se k němu Lorraine Stewartová a koketně se usmála: „V zahradě budou i krásnější objekty ke kreslení než hloupé kytky.“

Zamračil se na ní a zabručel cosi o neschopnosti ocenit krásu prostých věcí. Ta osoba ho příšerně iritovala! Tedy Lorraine mu lezla na nervy vždycky, ale dnes mu na ní něco vadilo víc než obvykle. Nebylo to chováním, dnes se ještě dost krotila, ale něco na ní nesedělo, neladilo.

Celou společnost ven následovala i Nataša Romanovová, královna si zřejmě její přítomnost výslovně přála, protože ode dne kdy na ní Steve křičel, se mu drobná rudovláska pokud možno vyhýbala. I dnes si držela co největší odstup a Steve jí ignoroval.

Dvorní kapela spustila, prvních pár skladeb přítomní zdvořile poslouchali, ale pak se začali mezi sebou bavit. Král rozmlouval se svým kancléřem, bratři Carterové vášnivě diskutovali s Pymem o vztazích s Železnou říší, královna hrdě předváděla manželkám přítomných lordů své jiřiny.

Hope van Dyneová se za chvíli honila se Sharon a jejími sestrami po pěšinkách mezi záhony a Steve využil situace, aby odvedl Peggy na lavičku pod růžovým loubím a vysvětlil jí svůj plán.

Nebyli sami ještě ani pět minut, když se tu objevila i Lorraine a vyštěkla: „Co to tu děláte?“

Peggy jí uštědřila nějakou patřičně jízlivou odpověď, ale Steve neposlouchal. Z takové blízkosti si konečně uvědomil, co jeho výtvarný cit po celé odpoledne tak iritovalo.

Lorraine měly obrovské náušnice s tyrkysy, které vůbec neladily ke zbytku jejího oděvu. Měla róbu z brokátu slézové barvy s temně fialovou spodní sukní. Vždycky preferovala sladké, narůžovělé odstíny, ale kdykoli před tím k nim nosila i odpovídající šperky. I dnes měla náhrdelník a sponu na opasku zdobené velkými růženíny, ale ty náušnice, byt samy o sobě krásné a drahé, se ke zbytku vůbec nehodily. Proč si je tedy Lorraine vzala? Protože odpovídající už nemá, přinejmenším nemá celý pár. A starý Pierce na ní křičel, že mu zkazila plány, jen den po té, co se král všechno dozvěděl.

Stevovi se udělalo zle, z téhle podlé, slizké osoby, i zle ze sebe samého, protože tak hnusně, bez důkazu obvinil Natašu.

Steve zbledl tak, že to nemohlo uniknout nikomu, kdo se na něj podíval, zvedl se z lavičky a podařilo se mu odejít jen tak daleko, aby ho celá vznešená společnost neviděla zvracet do nejbližších keřů.

V mžiku u něj byly matka, Peggy a poněkud překvapivě i Sharon. Steve se opatrně narovnal, žaludek se mu stále kroutil a hlava točila, přesto řekl: „Omlouvám se, dámy! Jestli mohu dostat pohár vody, hned se zase vrátím ke společnosti.“

„Nesmysl, není vám dobře synu, musíte si odpočinout.“ odmítla to královna, ale Steve kývl směrem ke skupině mužů: „Ale otec ...“

„Otec to pochopí, pracoval jste v posledních týdnech velmi tvrdě. Jděte si lehnout!“ gestem přivolala dva sluhy a poručila jim, aby prince doprovodili do jeho komnat a přivolali palácového lékaře.

Ale jakmile dorazili do obytného křídla, Steve poslal služebníky pryč s tím, že není třeba obtěžovat doktora: „Budu v pořádku! Jestli mne nechce nechávat samotného, tak mi prosím přiveďte lady Natašu.“

Pak čekal se sklopenou hlavou v pracovně před svou ložnicí, dokud se neozvalo diskrétní zaklepání a do místnosti nevklouzla drobná černě oděná postava.

Nataša udělala pukrle a zůstala ostražitě stát asi dva kroky ode dveří. Steve ještě několik vteřin zahanbeně hleděl do stolu, než se odvážil Nataše podívat do očí a říci: „Odpusť mi! Obvinil jsem tě bez důkazu a použil jsem záměrně krutá slova. Měl jsem si uvědomit, že taková nejsi, že ty bys mě otci neudala.“

Jestli něco nečekal, tak výraz překvapení na Natašině tváři: „Vy … se omlouváte, výsosti?“

„Ano, ukřivdil jsem ti, tak je mou povinností se omluvit.“

„Jenže tohle lidé nedělají, ne osobě jako jsem já … a pak, je to pravda, co jste o mně řekl. Jsem špionka a vaše matka ...“

„Já vím, dal jsem si to dohromady. Matka ti poručila zjistit, zda ve mně dokáže žena vzbudit zájem. Ale právě, že matka. Jsi loajální k ní, cokoliv bys zjistila, řekla bys jí, nikdy bys jí neobešla a běžela rovnou za otcem.

Proč ses nebránila, musela jsi od začátku vědět, že to byla Lorraine, musela jsi jí v té chodbě potkat.“

„Věřil byste mi?“ vypálila a Steve se zamyslel, než dokázal odpovědět: „Možná ne hned, v prvním návalu vzteku a rozčilení, ale přišel bych k rozumu. Nemusel jsem tě celé týdny ignorovat.“

Nataša si Steva měřila zvláštním, těžko rozšifrovatelným pohledem: „Děkuji vaše výsosti!“

„Za co proboha?“

„Jak už jsem řekla, mně se lidé obvykle neomlouvají, ani neprosí a neděkují, za nic. Ty, kteří se ke mně chovali jako k člověku, bych spočetla na prstech jedné ruky. A já nezapomínám, takže pokud budete někdy cokoliv potřebovat, službu nebo informaci, výsosti ...“

Steve se rozpačitě usmál: „Nerad zneužívám situace, ale vlastně teď potřebuji tak trochu oboje.“


	3. Kapitola třetí

_Králův vztah k ženám současníci nechápali. Postupně ho obklopil kroužek vybraných přítelkyní, které fungovaly jako jeho političtí rádci. Některé z nich Steven První dokonce jmenoval na vysoké oficiální posty, do té doby vyhrazené pouze mužům._  
_Dvořané a po nich historici zuřivě spekulovali, se kterou z nich měl vlastně Steven První milostný poměr._  
_Ranní historikové poněkud romanticky předpokládali, že král choval celoživotní neopětované city k lady Margaret Carterové, které by neznesvětil pouhým fyzickým vztahem._  
_Příznivci vulgárnějšího pohledu na dějiny věřili, že milenkami byly postupně všechny tyto přítelkyně. To je poněkud v rozporu z faktem, že královna měla s oním dámským kroužkem podle všeho výborné vztahy, svým způspbem do něj patřila také._  
_Současní badatelé se přiklání k názoru, že královou milenkou nebyla ani jedna a Steven si jednoduše cenil jejich schopností._

Každý den v hodině volna před večeří teď Steve s Natašinou pomocí zužoval svůj seznam kandidátek a nutno říci, že královnina špionka byla až krutě upřímná a pragmatická.

„Je hrbatá!“ vyjádřila se o jedné z uvažovaných dívek.

„Ano, ale nemůže za to!“ namítl Steve: „Takhle si jí nikdo jiný nevybere!“

„Proboha Steve! Totiž výsosti! Tohle není charita, královna musí reprezentovat, plnit spoustu povinností. Takže musí být dost zdravá, aby to vydržela a taky vypadat dost dobře, aby se nám v zahraničí nesmáli!“

„To není fér!“

„Sám jste na vlastní kůži vyzkoušel, že život není fér. Jestli chcete pro Frances Dormerovou a jí podobné něco udělat, tak založte nějakou nadaci pro neprovdané ženy, ale jako kandidátka na královnu vypadává!“

Nejméně deset dalších dívek musel Steve škrtnout kvůli chatrnému zdraví a vždy to dělal s velkou hořkostí. Kdyby jeho samého neuzdravil doktor Erskine, byl by na tom hůř než kterékoli z těch děvčat. Možná by se mu za zády posmívali, ale nikdy by si mu nedovolil do tváře ani ceknout, byl by zkrátka král.

Několik dalších kandidátek vyřadili pochybní příbuzní, s takovými lidmi zkrátka král nesmí být spojován. I těhle dívek mu bylo líto, protože přece nemohly za svoje rodiče a umanul si, že až to bude v jeho moci, vážně zařídí nějakou nadaci, aby ženy v podobné situaci nebyly vydány na milost a nemilost příbuzných, kteří je často vnímali jako břímě.

Koho Steve škrtl bez sebemenších skrupulí, byly dívky, u kterých Nataša odhalila nějakou charakterovou vadu, hrabivost, marnivost, krutost ke služebnictvu – kdyby jen všechny ty povýšené husy tušily, co je stálo vyhlídku na korunu. Služební duchové často věděli o svých pánech i ta nejintimnější tajemství a leckdy své nevděčné pány nenáviděli natolik, že je Nataša ani nemusela podplácet, aby mluvili.

Koncem října měl Steve šestici finálních kandidátek, čtyři z nich doposud osobně nepoznal, tak hodlal požádat rodiče, aby příslušné šlechtice i s dcerami při nejbližší příležitosti pozvali. Lásku sice nečekal, ale přinejmenším špetička vzájemných sympatií by nebyla na závadu.

Ale nejdřív by rád udělal jednu důležitou věc a k ní potřeboval souhlas sira Nicolase Furyho. Otce se o svolení v žádném případě prosit nechtěl a rád by se vyhnul i lordu Pierceovi.

Zvláštní, ještě před pár měsíci, kdyby si měl zvolit, komu víc věří, vybral by si bez váhání Alexandra Pierce. Fury byl válečný jestřáb, na Stevův vkus až příliš připravený vždy útočit. Pierce vedle něj působil jako rozvážný státník a mírumilovný diplomat, něco, co Steve obdivoval.

Ale Fury má pravdu, Steve je pořád příliš naivní a idealistický, protože i Pierce má v rukávu lecjaký špinavý trik. Kdyby to Lorraine nepokazila svou zbrklou snahou zbavit se soka a vlísat se do přízně králi, mohl její děd úspěšně Steva vydírat, aby z ní udělal královnu. Takovému člověku už Steve nemohl věřit se žádnou jen trochu osobnější záležitostí.

Na závěr pravidelné lekce z politiky proto ministra pro vnitřní záležitosti oslovil: „Sire Nicolasi, pokud to bude možné, rád bych poslal dopis pro Jamese Barnese. Pokud ho do zítra nachystám, mohl byste prosím zkontrolovat jeho obsah a nechat ho další den odeslat?“

Fury se na prince zvědavě podíval, ale hned neodpověděl, tak Steve dodal: „Patříte lidem oprávněným schvalovat mou korespondenci.“

„V tom případě jí schvaluji, ale obsah dopisu mne nezajímá, pokud v něm nebude plánovat vlastizradu, Barnesovu dezerci nebo svůj útěk z paláce. Hodláte něco takového dělat?“

„Ne.“ odpověděl automaticky Steve, překvapený takovou reakcí.

„Jistě, že ne, nejste idiot. V tom případě nevím, proč bych měl ztrácet čas čtením té věci. Prostě mi ten dopis zítra doneste, povolení uděleno!“

Steve strávil koncipováním dopisu celou noc. Původně předpokládal, že bude muset být formální a opatrný ve volbě slov, ale Furyho velkorysá reakce mu vyrazila dech. Stejně bude muset být opatrný, nikdy nemůže vědět, kolika rukama ten list projde, než se opravdu dostane k Buckymu.

Zahodil desítku pokusů po pár řádcích. Jak máte k čertu napsat milostný dopis, když vlastně nesmíte? Nemluvě o tom, že Steve nikdy před tím neskládal ani obyčejné, neskrývaně milostné psaní.

Teprve nad ránem měl verzi, se kterou byl jakž, takž spokojen a všechny nepoužité koncepty pečlivě spálil v krbu. Jeho dopis nakonec neobsahoval žádné přímé vyznání lásky, jen opakovaný příval proseb o odpuštění za to, do jaké situace Buckyho dostal. Příslib, že Steve vyhoví otcovým podmínkám a co nejdříve Buckyho dostane pryč, ať je na sebe jeho přítel do té doby pokud možno opatrný. Teprve v samém závěru si troufl vyjádřit: „Nevýslovně se mi stýská po časech, kdy jsme byli spolu! Tvůj Steven“

Následující den se konal hon na lišku. Tahle údajně královská zábava Steva nikdy moc netěšila, ale představa, že se na pár hodin dostane za zdi paláce, byla lákavá. Ujede někam stranou a bude chvíli sám, z dohledu rodičů, dvořanů a vdavekchtivých slečen.

Vůči Lorraine Stewartové nyní zachovával jen tu nejnutnější míru zdvořilosti a maximálně se jí vyhýbal, takže plánoval držet se alespoň ze začátku Carterových. Ale ke Stevovu překvapení byla přítomna jen menší část rodiny. Michael Carter s ženou a dcerami chyběli, Peggy se zdála rozladěná a okázale ignorovala otce i své zbývající strýce.

Steve si povzdechl. Občas zapomíná, že není jediným člověkem v království, co má problémy. Pobídl koně, aby Peggy dohonil a jakmile se lovecká společnost rozptýlila po lese, zeptal se, co se stalo.

„Nějaká rodinná hádka?“

„I tak se to dá říct! Mezci jedni paličatí, nafoukaní idioti! Proč jsem asi Michaela vytáhla ke dvoru? A oni všechno zazdí! A proč vlastně?“ vztekala se Peggy.

„Můžeš to vysvětlil tak, aby to pochopil i ten, kdo není Carter?“ vybídl jí Steve a Peggy frustrovaně vzdychla: „Promiň! Tohle nemůžeš vědět, ale otec a ostatní se dívají na Michaela skrz prsty, protože mu nevadí žít na venkově a ani se nepokusil získat nějaký významný post – jako by Carterové potřebovali ještě víc moci a slávy.

Když se teď moje sestřenky dostávají do věku na vdávání, pozvala jsem ho na chvíli ke dvoru s tím, že si jich tu někdo zajímavý všimne, ale otec to musel všechno pokazit. Odmítá děvčatům přispět na věno, protože Michael prý do rodinného fondu také ničím nepřispěl. Takový nesmysl! Takový nevděk! Kdo se asi staral o všechna naše panství, když ostatní byli příliš zaneprázdnění děláním kariéry u dvora a v armádě? Kdyby to nedělal Michael, museli bychom najmout správce, platit mu a ještě hlídat, že nás neokrádá.“

„Tvůj strýc mnoho vlastních peněz nemá?“

„Coby šestý syn vyšel zkrátka, oficiálně mu patří jen jedna vodní tvrz a pár bažinatých pozemků kolem ní.“ ušklíbla se Peggy a pak pokračovala: „Až budu jednou hlavou rodu já, můžu s tím něco dělat a strýcové budou muset poslechnout, ale zatím …. Jméno Carter někoho určitě přiláká i tak, ale bez pořádného věna ...“ znechuceně mávla rukou.

Steve si vzpomněl na svůj vlastní svatební seznam, nebylo spravedlivé, že osud dívek tolik závisel na penězích a dobrém manželství, než na tom, co byly ony samy zač. Zrovna Peggyiny sestřenice měl v posledních týdnech příležitost osobně poznat a byly mu sympatické. Najednou ho něco napadlo: „Ale kdyby se jedna z nich hodně dobře vdala i bez věna, tak by to výrazně zvýšilo vyhlídky jejích sester, ne?“

„To určitě! Počkej, ty snad o někom takovém víš? Někdo ode dvora pálí za naší Sharon a já si ničeho nevšimla?“

„Nemám nejmenší tušení, jestli za ní někdo, jak ty říkáš, pálí, ale ženicha bych měl, tedy za předpokladu, že mě bude Sharon chtít.“

„Tebe? Ale ty přece ...“ Peggy váhala, jak to zdvořile formulovat: „Tobě se děvčata nelíbí.“ vyhrkla nakonec.

„To jsem vážně tak ukrutně průhledný? Celému hradu to došlo dřív než mně samotnému?

„Neboj, většina lidí je neuvěřitelně slepá, ale já tě znám od doby, co jsme byli děti Ještě jsem si nevšimla, že bys zíral dvorní dámě do výstřihu, ale gardistům na zadnice se mrkneš docela rád.“ zasmála se, ale pak zase zvážněla: „Já vím, že se nakonec budeš muset oženit, ale myslela jsem, že se to snažíš spíš oddalovat. Proč ten spěch?“

„Já … zkrátka musím, Peggy!“ povzdechl si a vysvětlil jí celou situaci. Když skončil, Peggy natáhla ruku, aby stiskla ti jeho a vzdor silným, jezdeckým rukavicím, Steve cítil to gesto.

„Ach, Steve, proč jsi nic neřekl už dříve? Došlo mi, že se stal nějaký malér, když král najednou poslal všechny tvé přátele pryč, ale nevěděla jsem, že je to až tak zlé!“

„To přece byla otcova pointa, aby se nikdo nedozvěděl, že jeho syn je zvrhlík!“

Peggy zvedla obočí: „Drahoušku, pokud ty jsi zvrhlík, tak radši nechci vědět, koho tvůj otec považuje za spořádaného člověka. V každém případě oceňuju, že jsi neztratil hlavu. Hodně mužů ve tvém postavení by začalo trucovat, vyvolalo nesmyslnou rebelii, pokusilo se o útěk nebo nějakou podobnou hloupost. Ty jsi vyhodnotil situaci a přišel s plánem, který by mohl fungovat. Samozřejmě nemůžu mluvit za Sharon, to ona se musí rozhodnout, zda tvou nabídku přijme, ale v každém případě vzkážu strýci Michaleovi, ať s odjezdem ještě dva dny počká.“

Z lovu se tak Steve vracel s o něco lehčím srdcem, ale současně i velice nervózní. Nebyl si moc jistý, že má Sharon co nabídnout , ale přesto následujícího dne před večeří odhodlaně vykročil k pokojům, které měla vyhrazen klan Carterů. Doprovázela ho Nataša a na místě očekávala Peggy.

Obě zůstanou v místnosti, aby dělaly Sharon garde, ale usadí se dost stranou, aby měl Steve na svou žádost o ruku klid.

Peggy prozíravě vystrnadila z pokoje obě mladší děvčata a usadila se s Natašou ke stolu před krbem, kde byly rozložené vrchcáby.

Sharon seděla na kamenné lavici v okenním výklenku v jednoduchých, šedých šatech lemovaných kožešinou. Hrála si nervozně s nedokončenou výšivkou, napnutou v bubínku a jakmile se Steve přiblížil k oknu, vyskočila na nohy.

„Prosím, posaďte se Sharon! Především chci, abyste věděla, že to, co vám přednesu je pouze návrh, nabídka a máte plné právo odmítnout, pokud se vám to nebude zamlouvat a nikdo mimo tuhle místnost se o tom nedozví.“

Sharon se směsicí zmatenosti a zvědavosti ve tváři přikývla a Steve se nadechl: „Zkrátka a jednoduše bych vám rád nabídl manželství!“

Sharon vyvalila oči a zakryla si rukou ústa, aby šokem nevypískla, ale Steve zvedl ruku ve snaze ztlumit její … Co vlastně Sharon cítila? Nadšení? Sotva, spíš údiv, ohromení?

„Ale musím k vám být naprosto upřímný! Nejsem do vás zamilovaný – to není v žádném směru vaše chyba, jste bystrá, milá dívka a těch pár týdnů, co jste zde, mi ve vaší společnosti bylo vždycky dobře. Já jen zkrátka nejsem schopen se zamilovat do žádné ženy, jestli mi rozumíte.“

„Eh ...chápu, ale proč tedy já?“ zeptala se Sharon stále ještě vykolejená celou situací.

„Já … já vím, je to ode mne velice opovážlivé a jak už jsem řekl, máte plné právo mne odmítnout a počkat na muže, který vám dá celé své srdce, ale nechci vám lhát a vyvolávat plané naděje.

Ale, zkrátka je mou povinností se oženit a postarat se o pokračování rodu. Vždy jsem věděl, že mne manželství dříve nebo později čeká, ale věci nabraly rychlý spád, když se otec dozvěděl o … mých sklonech a rozhodl se stihnout svou nemilostí i mé přátele. Když se však ožením, bylo mi slíbeno, že nejdrastičtější opatření vůči lidem, jež jsou mi drazí, budou odvolána.

Nemohu dopustit, aby druzí trpěli za moje poklesky, proto jsem se rozhodl hledání nevěsty uspíšit, ale raději bych svůj další život sdílel s někým, ke komu mohu cítit alespoň sympatie a přátelství. Věřím, že vy jste ke mně byla doposud vstřícná, ne proto, že jsem budoucí král, ale čistě kvůli mně samotnému.“

„Já … já jsem velice poctěna, že o mně takhle smýšlíte, výsosti, ale pořád nechápu, proč já? Jistě nejsem jediná dívka na světě, ke které chováte alespoň přátelské sympatie.“

Sharon při těch slovech hodila okem po své sestřenici, která stále seděla s Natašou u krbu, obě zdánlivě plně pohroužené do partie vrchcábů.

Steve podobnou námitku čekal: „Ačkoliv tolik dívek prahne po koruně na své hlavě, tak pozice korunní princezny či královny není vůbec snadná. Jste neustále na očích, zatížena spoustou očekávání, musíte plnit řadu povinností. Ani všechno bohatství, moc a sláva nemusí být dost, aby to vyvážily, proto hledám dívku, která by z takové situace mohla vytěžit i něco pozitivního.  
Vaše sestřenice, stejně jako lady Hope jsou dědičkami mocných a bohatých rodů mají svůj osud v rukou víc než většina dalších žen v zemi. Lady Maria si coby jediná neteř mocného ministra může mezi nápadníky vybírat.

Vy, vzdor svým skvělým povahovým vlastnostem máte možnosti velmi omezené, protože vám příbuzní odmítají vyplatit věno. Mne výše věna vážně trápit nemusí a pokud přijmete mou nabídku, zlepší se i vyhlídky vašich mladších sester.

Já vím, že nic z toho nemusí být dost, abyste se vzdala šance na manželství z lásky, ale slibuji vám, že udělám všechno proto, abych vám nelehkou pozici královské manželky, co nejvíce zpříjemnil. Nikdy bych vás neponížil tím, že si budu vydržovat milence, budete-li chtít pořádat slavnosti, podporovat umělce, vzdělávat se v libovolném oboru, financovat školu, špitál nebo jinou instituci, cokoliv vás bude činit šťastnou, má peněženka bude vždy otevřená. A nehodlám vás nijak omezovat ve výběru přátel a lidí, kterými se hodláte obklopovat.

Dokud jsem jen korunní princ, mé možnosti jsou limitované rozkazy mého otce, ale budu za vámi stát, pokud by vám snad král chtěl něco upřít.

Očekává se ode mne, že budu mít děti a z toho přirozeně vyplývá, že … ehm spolu budeme muset sdílet lože, ale rozhodně vás v tomhle směru nemíním obtěžovat častěji, než bude nutné a počítám s tím, že budeme mít oddělené ložnice.

Tak tedy zní má nabídka. Nemusíte mi odpovědět ihned, dobře si to promyslete a dejte mi vědět do konce týdne. Děkuji, že jste mne vyslechla!“

Steva ten proslov vyčerpal víc, než si dovedl představit. Sharonin výraz byl naprosto nečitelný a on si ani netroufal hádat, co se jí děje v hlavě. Je pobouřená? Bude jeho návrh vůbec zvažovat, nebo rovnou uraženě odmítne? Aby na ní trapně necivěl, ve snaze vyčíst z jejího výrazu odpověď, dvorně se uklonil a obrátil se k odchodu. Peggy s Natašou se jako na povel zvedly také a ukázaly směrem k oku své povzbudivé úsměvy. Jestli byly určené jemu nebo Sharon, nedokázal Steve říci. Možná oběma současně.

Došel rychle ke dveřím a sáhl na kliku, když se za ním ozvalo: „Souhlasím!“

„Cože?“ prudce se otočil. Sharon stála, vyšívání odhozené na sedátku a dívala se Stevovi přímo do očí: „Říkám, že přijímám vaši nabídku a bude mí ctí stát se vaší manželkou!“

„Ale … uvážila jste to důkladně?“

„Chápu, že mi nenabízíte pocházku růžovou zahradou, ale já mám ráda výzvy. A jako královna můžu udělat hodně dobrého.“

Steve zůstal překvapeně stát s rukou nataženou ke dveřím a nedokázal uvěřit, že slyšel správně, když ho Nataša dloubla do žeber: „Teď byste měl políbit svou snoubenku, výsosti!“

Konečně se pohnul, vrátil se k Sharon a věnoval jí dvorský polibek na hřbet ruky: „Děkuji!“

Ještě ten den u večeře oznámil své rozhodnutí rodičům, kteří se zdáli notně překvapeni. Vzhledem k tomu, že zavrhl otcovu i matčinu favoritku, nějaké námitky čekal a byl připraven.

„Ale je velice mladá a postrádá zkušenost se životem u dvora!“ podotkl král Joseph a Steve se jen chladně usmál: „Nebylo před nedávnem v této síni řečeno o jiné mladé dámě, že může ještě dozrát a překonat své nedostatky? Všechno, co lady Sharon doposud neovládá, se snadno naučí a se zkušenostmi nabude sebejistoty!“

„Popravdě chlapče,“ vytasila se se svou námitkou matka: „představovala jsem si pro tebe krásnější nevěstu. Sharon Carterová mi přijde, ne ošklivá, to jistě ne, ale poněkud obyčejná.“

„Ale máti, jistě byste nechtěla, aby byl tak povrchní a zvolil si dívku, jejíž jedinou předností je hezká tvářička.“

„Ale nedostane téměř žádné věno!“ učinil ještě poslední pokus král.

„Myslím, že opravdu nejsem v pozici, aby se musel trápit výší věna. Ostatně bych se moc divil, kdyby se v téhle situaci nechali Carterové zahanbit a vyvdali Sharon s holýma rukama.“

Tím byla záležitost vyřízena a druhý den mohl Steve zajít za sirem Michaelem, aby ho formálně požádal o ruku jeho nejstarší dcery. Pak už se pustili do díla královští ceremoniáři a právníci, protože bylo třeba naplánovat svatbu a sestavit pečlivou svatební smlouvu.

Bratři Carterové doopravdy obrátili a Peggy s úšklebkem komentovala, jak nyní všichni plácají opovrhovaného bratra po rameni, protože dokázal to, co jim se nikdy podařit nemohlo. Stane se tchánem budoucího krále.

Stevovi byly podrobnosti plánovaných oslav srdečně lhostejné, ale zajímal ho text svatební smlouvy. Carterové nakonec obvěnili Sharon víc než slušně, a také král jí hodlal připsat nějaké majetky a příjmy z nich. Steve hodlal dohlédnout, že to všechno bude po svatbě neoddiskutovatelně její, chtěl,a by byla alespoň částečně finančně nezávislá.

Druhá věc, která Steva zajímala, bylo datum. Během čtrnácti dnů bude ples na oslavu zásnub, přesný termín samotné svatby se ještě řešil, ale panovala shoda, že půjde o přelom ledna a února následujícího roku.

Steve opět využil velkorysé lhostejnosti sira Nicolase a napsal Buckymu: „Jsem znepokojen, že jsem od tebe neobdržel žádnou odpověď, ale možná jsou tvá omezení ohledně korespondence ještě větší, než moje. Tím víc mne trápí, že nevím, jak se ti vede a nemohu to jakkoliv ovlivnit. Ale prosím, vydrž ještě čtyři měsíce, čtyři měsíce a budeš vysvobozen z toho hrozného místa! Prosím, bud na sebe opatrný!

Tvůj věrný přítel Steven“

Celý dvůr se chystal na zásnubní ples a hýbaly jím drby. Proč si princ zvolil zrovna tuhle nenápadnou dívku a nechal ležet ladem bohaté dědičky i vyhlášené krasavice?

Uražená Lorraine Stewartová trousila různé narážky na Steva i jeho vyvolenou, ale málokdo jí bral vážně a cítili v jejích řečech kyselé hrozny. Dokonce i její děd, lord Pierce se během pravidelných lekcí zahraniční politiky začal chovat maličko – odtažitě? Dotčeně?

Naproti tomu, muži ze Stevovy vojenské jednotky mu halasně, za doprovodu několika dvojsmyslných vtipů blahopřáli. Dokonce i Brock Rumlow, kterého nejspíš nijak netížilo, že jeho sestřenka ostrouhala. Rumlow měl úplně jiné starosti a jednoho dopoledne během výcviku si vzal Steva stranou a požádal ho o laskavost. Chtěl přímluvu u sira Nicolase Furyho, jehož neteři se dvořil. Nejspíš věřil, že mu princ v předsvatebně sentimentální náladě spíš vyhoví. Steve mu nehodlal brát iluze o svém duševním rozpoložení, ale usoudil, že nic nezkazí, když si s Furym promluví.

„Co se vám na Rumlowovi tak nelíbí? Je to synovec vašeho dobrého přítele a mne si Maria už stejně nevezme.“

„Nemám osobně nic proti Rumlowovi, ale nepřivedl jsem Mariu ke dvoru, aby se zbrkle vdala za prvního pohledného troubu, na kterého natrefí – vás nevyjímaje, výsosti. Chtěl jsem hlavně, aby se tu trochu rozkoukala. Vyřiďte kapitánu Rumlowovi, že jestli to myslí vážně, tak počká.“ odpověděl mu protřelý ministr pro vnitřní záležitosti, když Steve tohle téma nakousl během své výuky.

Dva týdny do zásnubního plesu uběhly jako voda. Stevovi byly všechny ty přípravy dost lhostejné, ale chápal, že to musí být. Zato královna Sarah se v organizaci slavnosti přímo vyžívala a on jí tu radost přál. Tím spíš, že během této činnosti pozvolna nacházela společnou řeč se Sharon.

Samotnému bálu předcházel starobylý, vysoce stylizovaný rituál zásnub, při kterém Steve coby nápadník před zraky všech dvořanů poklekl před sira Michaela Cartera a podal mu diamanty lemovanou brož se svým miniaturním portrétem. Sir Michael podal šperk své dceři a ta si ho na znamení souhlasu připnula na živůtek. Přítomní propukli v jásot, pak král pronesl řeč, ve který vyslovil naději na plodnost tohoto svazku a pak už začala ta zábavnější část. Zábavnější pro všechny krom Steva.

Nikdy se necítil úplně dobře, jako středobod velkolepých oslav, ale věděl, že si musí zvykat, tak nasadil zdvořilý úsměv. Ještě méně si užíval tanec, ale to bylo do budoucna řešitelné, král nemusel na dvorních bálech tančit, s výjimkou úvodního tance s královnou nebo manželkou významného hosta.

I dnes byl pro Steva povinný jen ten první, kdy musel provést svou snoubenku. Stálo ho hodně soustředění nepoplést žádnou figuru složité choreografie, ale Sharon tančila dobře a dokázala ho jemně vést. Naštěstí bylo možné, aby si tančení užívala i bez Steva, etiketa to dovolovala. Ostatně i královna Sarah si víření v sále užívala více než její manžel. A přestože král Joseph nebyl až takové dřevo jako jeho syn, i on raději pozoroval plesání ze svého trůnu.

Jak tak kolem sebe kroužili, musel Steve konstatovat, že si nevybral zle. Ženské půvaby ho možná nechávaly chladným, ale jako amatérský malíř nepostrádal cit pro barvy ani smysl pro proporce a Sharon to dnes rozhodně slušelo.

Správně pochopila, že ne všechny výstřelky mody se k ní hodí. Kombinace sytých, kontrastních barev, jaké tolik slušely Peggy, neladily s jejím jemným typem a zřejmě to dobře věděla. Královna má vypadat důstojně, nikoli jako když právě utekla ze stanu kejklířů a Sharon tuhle lekci zvládla.

Když ale seděl zpátky u slavnostní tabule a sledoval hemžení ostatních párů v sále, zmocnil se ho vtíravý pocit, že je něco špatně. Něco tu chybí.

Teprve po chvíli mu došlo, že mezi tančícími postavami instinktivně hledá Buckyho. Protože ten nikdy nezůstal sedět, ale i když šel z náruče do náruče, každou chvíli mrkl na Steva. Tohle byl první ples od chvíle, co král poslal Buckyho do vyhnanství. Najednou si Steve připadal nesmírně osaměle. A lepší už to asi nebude.

Vzdor zdvořilé masce muselo být na Stevově tváři něco znát, protože najednou uslyšel: „Vy asi nemáte bály moc v oblibě, že?“

„Ani trochu.“ zabručel upřímně, bez přemýšlení, ale pak si uvědomil, že jeho novopečená snoubenka nejspíš tenhle postoj nesdílí. Obrátil se proto k Sharon: „Ale pokud je vy máte ráda, nenechte se odradit od jejich pořádání. Já zkrátka jen nebudu nadšený účastník!“

Netančilo se ještě ani hodinu, když postranním vchodem vstoupil do sálu udýchaný muž v zaprášené a zablácené uniformě. Většina hostů ho vůbec nevzala na vědomí, ale Stevovi neunikl. Voják obešel tančící páry a namířil si to rovnou k čestnému stolu, kde byli usazeni snoubenci i jejich rodiče a poklekl před královým sedadlem: „Vaše veličenstvo! Byli jsme napadeni! Mohutná armáda Rudých lebek zaútočila na naše pevnosti v Bilých horách. Zatím se držíme, ale citadela v Azzanu měla namále!“

Bílé hory tvořily velkou část východní hranice Hvězdného království. Kdysi se za ní rozkládala mocná Orlí říše. Její poslední král Johann Třetí byl posedlý expanzí, doufal ovládnout celý kontinent a za svůj znak si zvolil právě rudou lebku, dokonce i helma jeho brnění byla zformována tak, aby dodávala jeho tváři tento děsivý vzhled. Ale ve Hvězdném království našel soupeře nad své síly a byl na hlavu poražen v bitvě u jezera Valkýra, Stevovým pradědem Grantem Sedmým.

Sám Johnan v bitvě padl a jelikož neměl potomky, Orlí říše se rozpadla na řadu menších státečků, které si rozebrali jeho generálové, ale klid tam nenastal. Jediný opravdu stabilní stát ve východním regionu bylo Medvědí království a ostatní státečky se neustále propadaly do anarchie, palácové převraty v nich byly na denním pořádku a hemžilo se to tam žoldáky a loupeživými bandami, které si rády udělaly „výlet“ přes hranici, do prosperujícího Hvězdného království. Bylo to nepříjemné, ale nešlo o skutečný problém, dokud se zhruba před deseti lety neobjevila skupina usilující o obnovu původní říše. Moc se o nich nevědělo, krom toho, že mají dobře organizované vojsko a svým znakem se hlásí k odkazu krále Johanna Třetího.

Takže Rudé lebky konečně zaútočily ve velkém, dalo se to čekat, ale Stevovi sevřela ledová ruka srdce. Neřekli mu, kde přesně Bucky slouží, ale zaručeně to bylo v Bílých horách.

Král se zvedl ze židle a žádal co nejpřesnější zprávu. Tančící páry se postupně zastavily a hudba zmlkla. Posel pokračoval: „První útok přišel před pěti dny na Montebello, ale nebyl dost silný a odrazili jsme je. Ještě ten večer napadli s mnohem mohutnější silou opevnění v průsmyku Isonzo a pak postupně pět dalších pevností od severu na jih. Před dvěma dny za úsvitu zaútočili s velkou armádou na hrad v Azzanu, v té době byly všechny naše síly stále vázány obranou severněji položených opevnění, nemohli jsme jim poslat žádné posily.

Hlavní hrad jsme udrželi, ale za cenu ztráty předsunutého opevnění na opačné straně řeky. Museli jsme strhnout spojovací most, nepřátelé už byli na něm. Muži, kteří most do poslední chvíle bránili zaslouží ta nejvyšší vyznamenání, zvláště ten statečný nováček, která odpálil sudy se střelným prachem – zřítil se i s mostem. Když jsem odjížděl, ještě po něm pátrali, ale šance, že přežil, jsou mizivé.“

V sále vládlo absolutní ticho, všichni ohromeně poslouchali vojenského posla a čekali na královu reakci.

„Děkuji za rychlé zprávy! Tato slavnost bohužel končí a do hodiny se sejde válečná rada. Vy se jděte najíst a chvíli si odpočiňte, ať jste na jednání rady schopen zase fungovat.“ sdělil poslovi a pak rychlým krokem opustil sál. Steve se zvedl také, dohonil otce a řekl mu: „Chci se válečné rady zúčastnit!“

„Vážně?“ odpověděl otec, znělo to spíš roztržitě než udiveně, evidentně byl myšlenkami jinde.

„Mám-li se naučit vládnout, potřebuji vědět, jak se řeší podobné krize. Vynasnažím se, nechat si své nevyžádané názory pro sebe.“ odpověděl Steve, ačkoliv tohle byl jen vedlejší důvod jeho zájmu. Hlavně potřeboval vědět, v jak velkém nebezpečí je Bucky, s trochou štěstí by mohl od některého generála vyzvědět, u které jednotky Bucky slouží. Pevně doufal, že to není v žádné z napadených pevností, ale na tom teď moc nesejde, za chvíli se dají všechny oddíly Východní armády do pohybu.

Steve stále ještě ve slavnostním oděvu, ze kterého se podobně jako další účastníci rady ani nestačil převléknout, sledoval, jak se ministři a generálové sklánějí nad mapou Bílých hor a diskutují další postup.

„Tohle křídlo pomůže vykrýt Jižní armáda, ale potřebujeme nějaké zálohy i tady, takže bych sem přesunul alespoň tři pluky od Severních.“

„To nedoporučuji. Nevíme, jak se k téhle situaci postaví Medvědi, jejich král Alexej by mohl chtít zneužít situace a zkusit nám sebrat Kotorský přístav.“

„Všechny jednotky Západní armády jsou momentálně příliš daleko, tak koho tam chcete poslat sire Nicolasi?“

„Královskou gardu! Hlavnímu městu žádné akutní nebezpečí nehrozí, aby nemohla postrádat pár pluků. Gardistům se přímo stýská po opravdové akci a je to i dobrá příležitost, seznámit tady jeho výsost s reálným bojem.“ odpověděl naprosto klidně Fury, ale další ministr šokovaně vykřikl:„Cože? Vy chcete poslat korunního prince do války?“

„Ale já chci jet!“ ozval se Steve. Pokud měl šanci dostat se na východ, musel se jí chopit.

Král se podrbal ve vousu: „Nepovažuji to za úplně moudré, ale tvá přítomnost na frontě je detail, který se dá projednat i později. Nyní se musíme dohodnout na celkovém postupu.

Musíme za každou cenu udržet Azzano, chrání přístup k celé téhle oblasti.“ udělal rukou kruh nad mapou: „Takže všechny volné jednotky směřujte sem a pak postupně posílíme i další pevnosti. Mimochodem, zjistěte mi, kdo byl ten mladý voják, co vyhodil do vzduchu most, ať mohu něco udělat alespoň pro jeho rodinu.“

Posel, který přivezl zprávu o útoku si odkašlal: „Byl to seržant James Barnes!“

Steve se doslova svalil na židli, zbytek schůze prakticky nevnímal. Hlavou se mu pořád dokola honila myšlenka, že to přece nemůže být pravda. Bucky nemůže být mrtvý, ne teď, když byl Steve na nejlepší cestě dostat ho domů.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historická poznámka, zásnubní rituál, kdy ženich předává (ať už osobně nebo po vyslanci) svůj miniaturní portrét lemovaný diamanty, máme doložený v 17. a 18. století. Podobně proběhly i zásnuby budoucí panovnice Marie Tereze a Fantiška Štěpána Lotrinského.


	4. Kapitola čtvrtá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trvalo mi to ne dvě, jak jsem původně plánovala, ale čtyři kapitoly dostat se do "bodu nula", ale Steve nám konečně v metaforickém smyslu zamrznul a od příště mužeme zvolna začít s jeho rozehříváním :-)

_Teprve od jeho zásnub začínáme mít o budoucím králi více zpráv. Po svatbě se princ Steve stále více zapojoval do politického dění a současníci vůči němu začali být všímavější. Zprávy zahraničních vyslanců i korespondence domácích politiků stále častěji plní zmínky o jeho slovech a činech._

_V listopadu a prosinci 1476, ještě před svou svatbou se korunní princ zúčastnil svého prvního válečného tažení a již tenkrát projevil zárodky všeho, co z něj v budoucnu udělalo jednoho z nejtalentovanějších vojevůdců své doby a připisuje se mu zásadní podíl na vítězství v druhé bitvě u Azzana._

_Rychlé zhodnocená situace, využití terénu ve svůj prospěch, odvážné manévry, neortodoxní řešení a snaha šetřit životy svých mužů, se ale podivně slučovaly s jeho vlastním chováním na bitevním poli._

_Král Steve vždy bojoval v čele svých vojsk, leč jeho legendární statečnost často hraničila s pošetilostí. Během každé války utrpěl zranění tak vážná, že stála kronikářům za zmínku a je skoro zázrak, že zůstal bez vážných trvalých následků._

Tu noc nedokázal Steve vůbec usnout, jakmile jen zavřel oči, zjevila se mu v jeho představách Buckyho zoufalá tvář. Tatáž scéna stále dokola, Bucky visící za jednu ruku z trosek mostu a zoufale natahující tu druhou ke Stevovi. Ale Steve to nikdy nestihl, nikdy na Buckyho nedosáhl a mohl se jen dívat, jak jeho přítel mizí s děsivým křikem v bezedné, ledové rokli.

Ani sám nevěděl, jak se ráno oblékl a dostal na cvičiště. Asi síla zvyku, dělal to přece téměř denně. Muži z oddílu Alfa měli úplně jiné starosti než Steve. Byli vzrušení vyhlídkou na možné bojové nasazení a spíš si dělali starosti, aby je nenechali sedět bez užitku v hlavním městě.

Stevovu náladu vůbec nevnímali a pokud si přece jen někdo všiml, jak moc je mimo, přikládali to jinému důvodu.

„Doslechl jsem se, co jste řekl včera na válečné radě, výsosti.“ špitl mu Rumlow: „Je hanba, že vás nechtějí pustit, ale pokud se někdo zeptá na můj názor, rozhodně budu proto, abyste jel s námi!“

Steve si vůbec nepamatoval, co na to Rumlowovi odpověděl, patrně nějakou děkovnou frázi.

Vlastně měl celý den jako v mlze, nevnímal, co mu vykládal sir Coulson ohledně financí ani většinu následující hodiny s Furym. Až na úplný závěr lekce vstoupil do knihovny sluha v šedém a předal ministrovi pro vnitřní záležitosti zapečetěný list. Fury se omluvil, poodstoupil k oknu, kde dopis rozdělal a chvíli studoval jeho obsah. Pak se s ponurou tváří obrátil ke Stevovi: „Tohle je podrobné hlášení od mého člověka na hranici. Krom jiných věcí bohužel potvrzuje, že ten mladík, co zahynul na mostě, byl opravdu váš přítel Barnes. Jakmile se nepřítel stáhl, vyslali hlídku, aby po něm pátrala, … tělo nenašli, jen nějaké krvavé stopy na skále. I kdyby přežil samotný pád, řeka je tam divoká a plná kamenů, navíc v horách už touhle dobou i mrzne. Je mi to velice líto, vaše výsosti.“

Pak mu podal malý lístek: „Tohle se našlo mezi Barnesovými věcmi. Můj agent to zabavil, než se toho zmocní někdo jiný. Je to adresováno vám!“

Steve dopis beze slova přijal a zastrčil si ho do záňadří. Chtěl si ho přečíst někde v klidu, určitě ne před Furym.

Zbývala mu hodina do večeře s rodiči, tak zalezl do své ložnice, usadil se na postel a dlouhou chvíli jen zíral na adresu napsanou Buckyho rozmáchlým rukopisem. Pak se konečně odhodlal strhnout pečeť a list otevřít.

„Steve, můj nejdražší a nejmilovanější příteli!

Vždycky jsi byl paličák, tvrdohlavě rozhodnutý udělat to, co pokládáš za správné. Někdy bych Ti pro to nejraději jednu vrazil, protože mi bylo jasné, že se řítíš do maléru, ale současně jsem vždycky věděl, že to z Tebe jednou udělá skvělého krále, silného a odhodlaného dotáhnout věci do konce – pokud se ovšem naučíš poslouchat dobré rady. A já Ti teď jednu dám, tak dobře poslouchej Ty jeden tvrdohlavý Vořechu – nenechej se mnou brzdit v rozletu! Neohlížej se na mně, dívej se dopředu a roztáhni křídla! Máš potenciál být úžasným, milovaným králem a já vždycky chtěl, aby sis to uvědomil. To jediné, co pro Tebe dnes mohu udělat je, nestát ti v cestě! A jestli chceš ty udělat něco pro mne, tak v sebe konečně taky uvěříš a vydáš se na cestu vzhůru!

Navždy Tvůj

Bucky“

Steve na dopis hleděl, naprosto neschopen pochopit jeho význam. Jaká k čertu budoucnost? Jak může být někdy skvělým králem, když nedokázal splnit ani tak jednoduchou misi, jako dostat svého přítele do bezpečí? Vyrušilo ho teprve zaklepání na dveře, sluha ho přišel upozornit, že ho rodiče už očekávají v jídelně. Tak vrátil dopis do záňadří, mechanicky se zvedl a šel.

U večeře, ze které Steve nesnědl ani sousto, mu král řekl: „Chápu, že tě to zasáhlo synu, ale je to takhle lepší.“

„Lepší pro koho? Pro monarchii? Pro dynastii? Pro Buckyho určitě ne!“ odsekl Steve, ale král pokračoval poučným tonem: „Pro všechny! I pro mladého Barnese! Bude se na něj vzpomínat jako na hrdinu ne jako na zvrhlíka! Jeho rodina dostane penzi a mají zajištěná doživotně místa u dvora. A ty se definitivně přestaneš rozptylovat a budeš se soustředit na budoucnost, protože to je hlavní úkol panovníka. Nejsme tu pro své soukromé štěstí a osud říše musí mít vždy přednost!“

„Rozumím otče a teď mne omluvte!“ odpověděl, zvedl se a s bouchnutím dveří opustil jídelnu. V návalu vzteku rázoval chodbami paláce bez konkrétního cíle. Někde za sebou tušil černý stín Nataši, ale ignoroval ho.

Na nádvoří před manským palácem narazil na povoz, do kterého sluhové nakládali věci. Uvědomil si, že na jedné z truhlic je znak Barnesova rodu.

Ze dveří paláce se vynořila Becca, se zarudlýma očima a celá v černém. Steve se k ní otočil: „Co se děje? Otec přece řekl, že můžete zůstat?“ bezděčně při těch slovech sevřel pěsti, pokud někdo Barnesovi po tom všem vyhání, chtěl si to s ním vyřídit.

„Nechceme zůstat! Měli jsme odjet už dávno!“ ozvalo se za nimi. Lady Barnesová vyšla z paláce také a nenávistně si Steva měřila: „Vůbec jsem neměla přistoupit na to, že tu zůstaneme výměnou za život mého syna! Už od královské rodiny nic nechceme!“

Lady Barnesová popadla Beccu za ruku a odtáhla jí do vozu, další dvě děvčata, doprovázená služkou je poslušně následovala.

Becca se za Stevem ještě vyklonila z okénka odjíždějícího kočáru, jako by mu chtěla říct, že to nebyla jeho chyba, ale on věděl, že ano. Měl před Buckym své city utajit, nic mu neříci, odehnat ho od sebe a už vůbec ne políbit.

Obrátil se zpátky ke královskému paláci, zamířil do sklepů, kde si od sklepníka vyžádal pohár a lahev silného fiumského vína a takto vybaven se vypravil do zámeckých zahrad.

Usadil se v altánu nad vodním kanálem a začal do sebe klopit jeden pohár za druhým, alespoň na chvíli chtěl zapomenout a nic necítit. Do jisté míry to fungovalo, protože nepoznal, kdy začalo mrznout.

Teprve, když se na prahu altánu objevila Peggy Carterová, těsně zabalená v plášti a od úst se jí zvedal obláček páry, napadlo ho, že je asi dost zima. Někde v temnotě za Peggy matně rozpoznal další dvě ženské siluety. Nataša se nejspíš pokusila sehnat někoho, kdo ho přivede k rozumu.

„Steve? Nechceš se přesunout někam do tepla?“

„Proč?“

„Už chvíli mrzne a teď už i sněží.“

Podíval se skrz sloupoví do zahrady, Peggy měla pravdu. Keře a sochy začal pokrývat bílý poprašek.

„No tak tu umrznu, nic lepšího si stejně nezasloužím.“

„To, co se stalo Buckymu, není tvoje vina.“

„Dobře víš, že ano!“ Kdybych ...“

„To stačí Steve! Nemáš kontrolu nad celým světem, spoustu věcí určily činy druhých, tvého otce, Rudých lebek … i Buckyho samotného. Mohl tě ostře odmítnout, mohl si místo armády vybrat exil, sám si zvolil zničit ten most! Tak mu neber důstojnost vlastní volby!“

„Ale já nemám kontrolu dočista nad ničím! Celý můj život je dopředu určený, král musí plnit své povinnosti a na osobní volby v něm není místo.“

„To není pravda, jen ty sám určíš, jestli budeš dobrý král.“

„Dobrý král? Přesně tohle pro mě Bucky chtěl, abych byl dobrý král. Ale jak mám k čertu být ochránce všech svých poddaných, když nedokážu zachránit ani toho jednoho jediného, na kterém mi opravdu záleží?“

„Jestli ti na něm opravdu záleželo, tak to pro něj uděláš! Možná jsou tvé volby v určitém směru omezené, ale současně máš v rukou obrovskou moc změnit svět k lepšímu, tak si nenech vnutit poraženectví a bezmoc! Urči si, co chceš a za tím jdi!“

Steve sice Peggy poslouchal, ale nedíval se na ní. Jeho oči těkaly po zasněžené zahradě, až se zastavily na vodním kanálu. Napájel ho potok, pramenící ve skále nad hradem a skrze ozdobnou mříž ústil do vodního příkopu kolem paláce. Na jaře do něj mladé dvorní dámy házely květinové věnce, aby hádaly svůj osud a v létě na něm palácové děti pouštěly lodičky, uprostřed zimy se na něm obvykle dalo bruslit, dokonce i dnes se na pomalu tekoucí vodě začala dělat slabá vrstva ledu.

Kanál Stevovi neodbytně připomínal ledovou řeku v Bílých horách, kde našel svůj konec Bucky. Už nikdy se nevrátí domů, dokonce ani jako mrtvý.

Steve se zvedl z lavičky a Peggy k němu natáhla ruku,v domnění, že se spolu vrátí do tepla paláce, ale Steve vyšel z altánu na opačnou stranu. Jak kráčel, začal si rozvazovat šněrování na kabátci, svlékl ho a postupně odhodil i vestu, boty, nohavice, až zůstal jen v košili.

Peggy na něj nejdřív nechápavě zírala, ale pak se vydala za ním, stejně jako Nataša se Sharon, které se do té chvíle držely v pozadí. Steve je ignoroval a pokračoval v chůzi ke kanálu. Voda rozhodla o Buckym, tak jí nechá rozhodnout i o sobě.

„Zešílel jste výsosti?“

„Steve, co to proboha děláš?“

„Tohle je zas moje volba!“ řekl pevným hlasem a pak udělal krok z kamenné hrany do kanálu. Tenký led se pod ním okamžitě probořil a než zmizel pod hladinou, uslyšel tři šokované ženské hlasy křičet: „Ne!“

Pak už do něj vrazila tisíce jehliček mrazivá voda, pronikla mu do nosu i uší, vyrazila mu dech a táhla ho pomalu směrem k mříži pod kamenným obloukem ve vnější zdi.

Tohle bylo přesně to, o čem mluvila Peggy, buď se nechá táhnout nebo začne bojovat. K čemu bude, pokud se tu dnes utopí? Buckyho tím nezachrání a pokud by měl nyní stanout vedle svého přítele před tváří Stvořitelovou, byl by z něj Bucky nevýslovně zklamaný.

Steve bude tím velkým králem, jak si Bucky přál, když už nemůže najít osobní štěstí, bude ze všech sil pracovat na tom, aby jím naplnil alespoň své království. Dokáže to!

Odrazil se ode dna a začal plavat, dokud nedosáhl opačného břehu, aniž tušil jaký zmatek a hrůzu nechal za sebou.

Všechny tři ženy za ním zděšeně volaly. Peggy pevně popadla svou sestřenici, aby se do ledové vody nevrhla taky. Nataša si začala zběsile rozepínat opasek a strhávat ze sebe svou houppelande, aby mohla skočit za Stevem. Než to však stihla udělat, prorazila led na opačné straně kanálu silná mužská ruka a Steve se vyškrábal na protější břeh. Odtud pokračoval tak jak byl, bosý a polonahý, přes zasněžené zahrady a nádvoří zpátky do svých komnat.

Tam ze sebe shodil mrazem ztvrdlou košili, svalil se na postel a spal až do rána. Nejspíš jen otužovacímu programu doktora Erskina vděčil za to, že tenhle šílený kousek neodskákal zápalem plic.

Ráno se dostavil ke snídani jako by se vůbec nic nestalo a byl značně překvapen, když u tabule našel oba své rodiče: „Dobré ráno! Stalo se něco?“

„Jste v pořádku můj synu?“

„Proč bych neměl být?“

„Doneslo se nám cosi o tom, že jste včera spadl do zahradního kanálu.“ začala opatrně královna a Steve odpověděl, aniž sklopil zrak: „Omlouvám se! Byl jsem opilý, slibuji, že se to již nebude opakovat.“

Královna Sarah si svého syna ustaraně prohlížela. Vypadal naprosto zdravě a normálně, ale její mateřské srdce cítilo, že je něco jinak. Stevova mladická tvář byla ze dne na den jaksi dospělejší, rysy ostřejší a pohled tvrdší.

Král neměl cit pro tak jemné nuance, tak přešel k tomu hlavnímu, o čem chtěl se Stevem mluvit.

„Přemýšlel jsem synu, zda jsem to s tím tlakem na tvou časnou svatbu nepřehnal. Možná bychom to mohli ještě odložit, … uvážit. Ostatně zásnuby ještě nejsou konec světa, dají se zrušit!“

„Slyšel jsem vás dobře, otče? Můžete mi uvést jediný rozumný důvod, proč by se lady Sharon nemohla stát mou manželkou?“

„Chlapče, všichni přece víme, že jste se chtěl oženit jen proto, abyste ...“

Steve nenechal otce dokončit větu: „Abych splnil svou královskou povinnost a postaral se o pokračování rodu. Volbu nevěsty jsem velmi pečlivě uvážil a své rozhodnutí neplánuji změnit. Lady Sharon neučinila nic, čím by si zasloužila, abych jí vystavil veřejnému ponížení tím, že zruším naše zasnoubení pouhé dva dny po jeho oficiální oslavě. Nehodlám své rozhodnutí změnit a už vůbec ne ve prospěch Lorraine Stewartové. Chápete jistě, že bych si nemohl vzít osobu, o jejíž loajalitě mám od začátku důvodnou pochybnost. Takže pokud nemá žádný z vás lepší důvod, než že jsem si nezvolil vaši kandidátku, tak budou svatební přípravy pokračovat tak, jak bylo plánováno.“

Král na to neřekl nic, ale královna to přece jen ještě zkusila: „Neukvapujte se prosím ještě synu! Dopřejte si čas a poznejte ještě další dívky. Vždycky jsem doufala, že se oženíte z lásky.“

„Z lásky? Proč?“ vrhl Steve na matku udivený pohled.

„Protože … to vědomí, že někdo sdílí tvé srdce, vidí do tvojí duši a chápe beze slov tvé myšlenky je k nezaplacení. Úloha krále je náročná, ale s milující a milovanou ženou po boku ...“

„Já nestojím o lásku! Nepotřebuji lásku! Já už jsem zažil ten pocit, mamá, kdy s někým sdílíte duši a rozumíte si i beze slov a už nechci! Ta bolest, když jsme byli odtrženi byla nevýslovná a já už nechci! Už nikdy v životě nechci něco takového zažít! Rozumíte? Nikdy!“

Ačkoliv si předsevzal být vyrovnaný, poslední věty téměř křičel a rodiče na něj vyděšeně hleděli. Ale po pár vteřinách se zase opanoval: „Jestli je tedy téma mé svatby konečně uzavřeno, využiji této příležitosti k projednání jiné věci. Chci, abyste povolal oddíl Alfa do bojů na východě, moji muži tvrdě cvičili a zaslouží si své úsilí zužitkovat. A mám plně v úmyslu odjet s nimi, jako král bych neměl znát válku jen od stolu!“

Očekával další vlnu protestů a námitek, žádná ale nepřišla. Otec jen zamumlal, že to ještě uváží a dá mu vědět a pak i s královnou opustili jídelní sál.

Ještě před polednem, když cvičil se svou jednotkou, poslal král Stevovi vzkaz, že souhlasí a pozítří Alfa odjíždí spolu s dalšími dvěma oddíly Královské gardy k Azzanu.

Radost, která na nádvoří zavládla, Steva zaskočila. Připadalo mu téměř nepatřičné prožívat takovou euforii z vyhlídky na zabíjení, ale dost možná svým mužům křivdil a jejich nadšení vyvěralo z něčeho jiného – tohle byli elitní vojáci, co nejen tvrdě trénovali, ale měli i bojové zkušenosti a bylo by jim stydno, kdyby měli sedět v závětří sídelního města, zatím co jíní, často mladší a méně zkušení umírají v boji.

K oslavě se připojili i královští lučištníci, kteří na nádvoří obvykle cvičili ve stejnou dobu, jako garda. Steve dal příkaz, aby z královských sklepů vyvalili soudek akvitánského vína, aby si muži mohli připít. To vyvolalo další vlnu jásotu a Rumlow s Rollinsem dali první přípitek na princovu počest: „Panoš, co obsluhoval u snídaně, je stará drbna, tak moc dobře víme, že jste si to u krále prosadil vy, výsosti! Tak na prince Stevena! Kéž pod jeho vedením zvítězíme!“

Steve pozvedl svůj pohár společně s ostatními, ale nevypil ho na ex. Postavil se stranou, pomalu usrkával – nepotřeboval se opít dvakrát ve dvou dnech – a sledoval jak vojáci slaví.

Byl značně překvapen, když se k němu přidal i velitel lučištníků a pozvedl svůj kalíšek na znamení pozdravu: „Vaše výsosti! Takže se těšíte, až budete podřezávat krky Rudým lebkám?“

„Kdepak, netěší mě zabíjení, ale také nemám rád ty, kteří ho vyvolávají ze sobeckých důvodů.“ zavrtěl hlavou Steve a pak se zvědavě zeptal: „Myslel jsem, že mě nesnášíte!“

„To jsem si ještě myslel, že vy nesnášíte Natašu, ale očividně se muselo něco dost změnit, protože mi poručila, že vám mám tam venku hlídat zadnici – její slova, výsosti!“ uchechtl se.

„Vy dva se tak dobře znáte? Od kdy?“ Steva přepadla zvědavost, matně tušil, že je Barton ženatý a Nataša mu nepřišla jako typ, který by se spokojil s rolí pouhé milenky.

Ale velitel lučištníků se ušklíbl: „To je její příběh, jestli bude chtít, řekne vám to sama, ale vězte, že Nataša je jako moje sestra. Kdo jí ublíží, je můj nepřítel a komu se rozhodla důvěřovat, tomu věřím také!“

Ne, že by Steve nikdy předtím neopustil hlavní město. Několikrát doprovázel rodiče při oficiálních návštěvách významných regionů a také příležitostně pobývali v jiných sídlech, patřících královské rodině, ale cestovat s armádou byla dočista jiná zkušenost. Nikdo se neobtěžovat města a vesnice, kterými projížděli, kašírovat, aby udělaly lepší dojem.

Ne, nebylo to vysloveně špatné, nikde nepanovala třeskutá bída, Joseph Třetí byl docela dobrý král, ale Steve si uvědomoval, že by to mohlo být i mnohem, mnohem lepší.

Jestli naopak něčím překvapil své spolubojovníky on, tak tím, že nebyl žádné rozmazlené princátko, co potřebuje za zadkem komorníka. Částečně za to vděčil rodičům, kteří zastávali názor, že přepych je určený hlavně pro reprezentaci, ale hlavní díl měla Stevova vrozená umanutost. Možná byl v dětství nemocný, ale to neznamená, že byl bezmocný. Nepotřeboval, aby mu někdo něco nosil či podával, když to zvládne sám.

Ale možná oddíl Alfa poněkud zklamal tím, že si zachovával odstup. Tihle muži nebyli špatní, vojáci to byli jistě skvělí a stále se od nich měl co učit, ale jeho přátelé, jako Kvílející komando, zkrátka nebyli.

Po cestě dvakrát nocovali v nějakém větším městě a Rollins nebo Rumlow pokaždé Steva zvali, ať se s nimi jde večer napít, pokaždé zdvořile odmítl s tím, že musí po večerech hodně studovat. Při poslední zastávce před Azzanem byl Rumlow neodbytnější: „Ale no tak výsosti! Budete se přece brzo ženit!“

„A co to má společného s dnešním večerem?“

„No, jdeme do podniku, kde budou i děvčata, tak byste tam mohl načerpat nějaké … ehm zkušenosti.“ ušklíbl se potutelně gardový kapitán.

„Děkuji za nabídku, ale věřím, že moudrá příroda mi bude dostatečnou učitelkou!“

V den, kdy dorazili k pevnosti Azzano, zuřila sněhová bouře. Všechny tři gardové oddíly, stejně jako jednotka lučištníků, se hnaly dovnitř do tepla vyhřátých komnat a těšili se na pohár horké medoviny nebo svařeného vína, jen Steve se nechal odvést k troskám zbořeného mostu, nechal si šlehat do tváře vítr a snažil se dohlédnout na dno rokle pod sebou, jako by tím snad mohl něco změnit. Ale viděl jen ostré skalní stěny a dole spíš tušil než viděl divokou, zpěněnou vodu. Stál by tam býval mnohem déle, kdyby ho jeho průvodně pokašláváním neupozornil, že je mu zima.

To bylo poprvé a naposledy, kdy si během zimního tažení dovolil zabývat se svými problémy a pocity. Jinak se soustředil na svůj úkol. Být dobrým králem znamená především, naučit se být dobrým velitelem, sotva může vládnou statisícům poddaných, když by se nedovedl postarat ani o pár mužů.

Pečlivě naslouchal generálům, diskutujícím nad mapou pohraničních hor, ale nehodlal být pasivní. Kdykoliv něčemu nerozuměl, tak se ptal a prostá odpověď, že tak se něco zkrátka dělá a odjakživa dělalo, mu nikdy nebyla dost dobrá. A když ani po třech týdnech pohraničních bojů nepřišli velitelé se strategií, která by konečně zahnala Rudé lebky zpátky do jejich děr, Steve se drze chopil iniciativy a navrhl troufalý útok přes vysoko položené Bílé sedlo.

„Ale výsosti! Tudy velká armáda neprojde!“

„Nepotřebujeme, aby tudy prošla celá východní armáda, jen malý oddíl, co by jim vpadl do boku a rozptýlil jejich pozornost.“

„Ale proč bychom to měli riskovat, naše strategie ...“

„Nefunguje! Posíláte na ně čelní útoky vlnu za vlnou a oni se z druhého břehu nehnuli ani o píď. Jen ztrácíme další a další muže. Včera se nevrátil prakticky celý Rosslandský pluk, buď jsou všichni mrtví nebo v zajetí!“

„Ale výsosti, ztráty k válce patří, na to si musíte zvyknout!“

Steve sevřel obě ruce v pěst, věděl, že na tohle si nikdy nezvykne. Plný špitál vojáků s ránami a omrzlinami a těla roztroušená po bojišti, na kterých často zbývalo sotva co lidského. Byl to příšerný pohled, ale Steve si nedovolil odvrátit pohled. Král se nemůže dívat jen na to, co se mu líbí a před ošklivým zavírat oči.

Podíval se tedy ostře na generála, který tak šmahem pominul lidské životy, pěsti pod stolem stále sevřené, ale hlas ovládl: „Ztráty možná k válce patří, ale nevidím důvod, proč udržovat patovou situaci s vysokými ztrátami, když jí mohu snadno zvrátit se ztrátami jen nepatrnými.“

„Jít přes Bílé sedlo v této části roku je holé šílenství!“

„Právě proto, to Rudí nebudou čekat. Takže kdo se hlásí, že se mnou zítra překročí hřeben?“ vykřikl, aby ho slyšeli i ostatní důstojníci přítomní v zasedacím sále.

Stevovi muži z jednotky Alfa vykročili bez váhání dopředu, stejně jako velitel královských lučištníků Clint Barton a přidalo se i pár dalších mužů, kteří patřili z azzanské posádce.

Byl to opravdu šílený podnik a mohl být snadno jeho poslední, ale jednou dějepisci započítají Stevův přechod Bílého sedla a následnou Druhou bitvu u Azzana jako jeho první vítězství.

Ten den se podařilo zatlačit Rudé lebky daleko za řeku Azzo a zachránit zbytek Rosslandského pluku, uvízlého za nepřátelskou linií. Jenže Steve také v samém závěru bitvy schytal šíp do levého ramene. Nebýt toho, že ho jeden pohodový seržant odtáhl do bezpečí, zatím co Clint Barton kryl střelbou jejich ústup, mohl Steve docela snadno u Azzana zůstat také.

V teple a bezpečí hradu šokoval Steve ten den podruhé, když trval na tom, aby ho ošetřili bez jakýchkoli tišících prostředků, protože slyšel, jak si vojenský felčar stěžuje, že mu léky proti bolesti zoufale docházejí.

Nechal si dát špalík mezi zuby a čtyři muži ho drželi zatím, co se mi chirurgus vrtal v rameni. Rumlow a jeho lidé na to hleděli s jakousi fascinací a uznáním, ale ten vojín, který Steva zachránil z bojiště, měl velice ustaraný výraz. Jmenoval se Samuel Wilson a Steve se rozhodl, že tak statečného a oddaného člověka musí získat do svých služeb.

Do hlavního města se Steve koncem prosince vracel s aureolou vítěze. Stále ještě bledý po nedávném zranění, v zářící zbroji s modrým pláštěm lemovaným stříbřitou kožešinou, tehdy poprvé obdržel přezdívku, která mu vydrží na dlouhá léta – Ledový princ, Ledový král.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Když jsem tuhle kapitolu postovala, byla půlnoc a můj mozek chtěl spát, tak jsem zapomněla na pár historických vysvětlivek. Takže napravuji!  
> Houppelande je svrchví oděv, který byl v módě během pozdního středověku. Postupem času se samozřejmě měnil a vyvíjel, ale obecně se dá popsat jako volné, objemné šaty se širokými rukávy, sahající až ke krku. Houpelande nosili jak ženy, tak muži, ženská verze sahala až na zem a stahovala se v pase širokým opaskem, mužská verze mívala různou délku. Materiál, ze kterého se šila závisel na účelu oděvu, ročním období a sociálním postavení majitele a sahal od sukna, přes samet až po brokát.  
> I v době, kdy jí už vytlačily jiné módní trendy, udržela se houppelande jako oděv vzdělanců v univerzitním prostředí a časem se z ní vyvinul dnešní akademická talár.  
> Věta " moudrá příroda mi bude dostatečnou učitelkou" se připisuje rakouskému arcivévodovi a českému králi Ferdinandu I. Habsburskému. I jeho nabádali, že by si měl před vstupem do manželiství s Annou Jagelonskou pořídit nějaké sexuální zkušenosti - ovšem narozdíl od mého příběhu, manželství Ferdinanda a Anny, ač sjednané z politickách důvodů, se vyvinulo ve svazek plný hluboké lásky. Ferdinand mimo jiné brával Annu na své četné cesty, a když mu vyčítali zvýšené náklady odpověděl, že je lépe vynaložit peníze takto, než za smilnění.  
> A ještě jedna drobnost, protože si nejsem jistá, jak rozšířené je povědomí i správné titulatuře - Steve, jako koruní princ je oslovován "výsosti", jen vládnoucí král/královna má nárok na oslovené "veličenstvo", všichni ostatní členové královské rodiny jsou jen "výsost" (úplne přesně "Jeho/Její královská výsost, princ/princezna XY" pokud mají nějaké další tituly - třeba "princ z Walesu", "vévoda z Yorku", uvádějí se až za jménem).


End file.
